A Moment Alone Between Friends
by Historia70
Summary: Summaries suck to do. Friendship pairing between two beings that have too much in common. It is a basic will they or will they not become more. I had one plan in mind, but that got tossed and now it became a story instead. A friend of mines wanted this pairing so I hope they enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Transformers. **

**Unsure if I will continue this. I know this is rough, but a friend of mines likes this pairing.**

* * *

><p>In one of those rare instances it felt like for, Marissa, she was on Earth sitting next to this lake, just munching on a sandwich and enjoying the silence and beauty around her for now. Being stuck in space, her view was of the darkness around her along with the stars. Oh she didn't mind her job, she in fact loved it, but she did sometimes miss seeing this. She will enjoy this day off.<p>

Finishing her sandwich, she placed the wrapper back in the bag to later dispose of, drank a bit of water, and sighed with contentment as she laid on her back to enjoy this beautiful day. Hair fanned back she listened to nature. She missed listening to it.

"Hello baby girl. What are you doing here?"

Snorting some laughter back, she opened her eyes to look up at Ultra Magnus smirking down at her. "Well I'm waiting on you to come down here and answer my dreams, honey bear." She joked back at him.

Placing himself gently on the ground, he sat near her. "Is there more that you want sweet cheeks?"

"Hmmm if you are gonna call me sweet cheeks then you better be laying some sugar on me now." She replied with a wink.

Chuckling now at that, he viewed her attire to assess the best thing to say next. "Well with long legs like that you are aching for a stroking."

Laughing hard at that last one she curled over just imagining him being a 100% Mr Suave. She doubted he would ever do this with one of their femmes before, so this was amusing to her, but not really in a mean way.

"This shows you, we watch Criminal Minds way too much, Magnus. It's rubbing off on us." She mentioned as she wiped a tear away from her face.

"I won't talk this way in front of the others though."

"No because you have a stiff rigid rod stuck up your aft, to not do that."

Quirking up his eyebrow ridge, he pointed out. "You are the same way yourself except for that one time you kissed that guy in front of the other Autobots in front of a cactus."

"Wait! You heard about that?" Face heated up from that memory she looked away from him.

"It was confusing behavior for them to see. They thought you had some sort of meltdown." It was funny seeing her embarrassed. He noticed it wasn't easy to do that.

Putting her hands on her hips, she said indignantly. "Well maybe I did have a meltdown. Maybe I haven't been with anyone for a long time and I just felt lonely." Turning to look at him she ventured to ask him, "Have you ever felt lonely?"

"Never thought about it. I'm always busy."

"You never wanted to company of a femme?"

"I'm in the company of you right now." He answered, but seeing her purse her lips he knew that wasn't the reply she wanted. "Honestly I've been too busy to think about that."

"You aren't busy now." She pointed out.

"Then my earlier answer stands, baby girl." Magnus quipped again.

Scratching an imaginary itch on her knee, she thought about how many femmes they really had that was operational. Mostly Arcee. Perhaps there are some in the dark recesses of space even she didn't really know about. She enjoyed talking to him in their brief down times. She turned him on to watching some shows with her. Not a lot due to their schedules, but enough to satisfy. Other than them being similar in some respects, she really didn't know that much about him. Especially age even though he hinted he is really old.

"Why are you frustrated with me, Marissa? I'm in the company of my friend. We normally share messages, and see one another during one of our missions, but why are you frustrated with me?" He queried tapping the ground next to her to get her attention from her reverie.

"I guess I'm feeling you are holding back on me, and that when I think about it... My personal life is pretty sparse." Marissa spoke candidly. "Don't you feel like you have a pretty sparse personal life at times?"

Shaking his head and frowning. "No."

"Not even a little?"

"Marissa, you and I are friends, and I've made a few friends since coming to Earth. So I believe I am progressing more than I used to be which was just this emotionless robot." Seeing her smirk a little at that, he quickly added. "Kup's words, not mines. Although I do have to agree with him on it."

"I guess you have." She smiled sweetly at him. "Do you have to go back on duty soon?"

"No I don't. Why do you ask?"

Approaching him she placed her hand on his. "Well my dear honey bear. Would you like to hang out with your baby cake for a while longer?"

Smiling down at his human friend, he nodded his head. "It would be my pleasure."

With one eye covered over with her thick hair, she squinted at him with her other eyes, and smiled. "I still want to know more about you."

"Well here is what we can do. For each question you ask me, and I answer, I in turn am allowed to ask you a question myself. This will go on until we both get tired of one another, or simply run out of things to say." Magnus suggested.

"Unlikely for you since you are way older than myself."

I may be older than you, but as everyone says, I never truly lived before." Leaning closer to her, he added. "To be quite frank, they are correct there." He said with a wink of his optic.

"Hmmm alright then. Have you ever wanted a spark mate?" She started out with.

"What? You assumed I never been sparked?"

"You have admitted to it pretty much before." She countered.

"I was simply mocking you, but no I never thought about it." He replied. "My turn. Ever been in love?"

"Never. Ever at least mated?"

"I'm sensing this will be a theme. Yes I have."

"Woo woo!" She winked playfully.

"Alright smarty pants. Have you mated?"

"Yes. Um did you like humans at first?"

"Oh you took some getting used to. Magnus chuckled, mostly at the memories of him coming here the first time. "Some I like and some I want to get away from. Did you always just want to do what you do for a living?"

Smiling proudly, she nodded enthusiastically. "I know you didn't want to be a leader. You expressed that one to me. Ever thought of mating with a human?"

"Again with the mating? You have a one track mind." He guffawed. "Once."

She was expecting a 'No' answer and not this. He was looking upon her with total amusement. Afthead, she cursed silently.

"Ever thought about a mech like some others?" He challenged.

Humming for a while, she finally replied. "Um yes. Who was the human?"

"Just someone. What about the mech?"

"Hey if you aren't going to confess then neither am I." She smiled as she mockingly placed her head in the air. "How did it feel when you were human briefly?"

Thinking of that whole adventure, he placed his hand on his helm. "Odd to say the least. Ever pull a prank on anyone?"

"Actually no. I've had a prank pulled on me. Well mostly it was a panty raid in the academy. Those guys had so much cleaning duty dealt to them, well the ones that were at least caught." Besides the adventures she had in her career, she honestly did have a boring life. She felt like such a stick in the mud.

Examining her downturned expression, he tapped near her with his digit. "Marissa? You alright?"

"Yes. Just thinking how really I haven't done too many exciting things in my personal life."

"Did you wish to pull a 'panty raid' yourself?"

"Hey you already asked your question, but no I didn't." She playfully slapped his digit. "Alright, have you pranked anyone?"

"Yes, yes I have." Waiting for her to at least say something, but instead both her eyebrows went up. "I once stole the panties from this captain I knew, and..."

"Shut up you afthead!" Laughing at the thought of him even participating in one of those would have been priceless, in her opinion.

"I heart robots was written on them. Why would you buy something like that? Is it because you were thinking of that mech?" Magnus teased.

"Hey! I heard two questions there and yes because I can't get enough of him." Leaning towards him, she playfully stroked her leg. "In fact, I hope we can make out in front of a cactus one day."

Now both laughing, they both wanted to inquire more of one another, but it felt like it would get to a place no one can escape from. Magnus looked beyond both of them to take it all in. It was nice to do this for once. Once in a while he would take a glance down at her to see her just soaking in the sun with a faint smile on her face. Smiling down at the enigmatic woman he felt he should make up an excuse to leave suddenly. This was now bordering on unfamiliar territory for him, but he couldn't be rude to her.

"Ultra Magnus! Come in, Ultra Magnus." Blaster was overheard on his com, making Marissa look up to him.

"Yes, Blaster?"

"Your presence is requested by Rodimus at once."

Standing up immediately, he informed him he would be there right away. "Well it has been brief, but pleasant."

"Yes it has." She agreed smiling. "I'll talk to you when we both get the chance."

Nodding his head, he walked away from her before transforming to roll off to Autobot city. Marissa, watched him leave, and as soon as he wasn't seen anymore she turned her attention back to her surroundings to try to enjoy her day in peace and quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

They both headed to the same planet in separate transports to pursue each their own criminal. For Magnus it was Cyclonus, simply because he was a Decepticon. For Marissa it was a wanted criminal wanted on ten separate planets for very punishable crimes. Ultra Magnus automatically got into a scuffle with Cyclonus the moment he unboarded his vehicle. For Marissa, after she discovered Magnus there, she spotted her quandary and headed off to apprehend him. Both of them were not having the best time in each of their private battles, even when Cyclonus decided to fly off abruptly laughing all the way before firing into Marissa's transport instantly destroying it.

While Marissa finally had hers caught and placed in cuffs, she started off towards it when that happened thusly angering her instantly after she peeled herself off the ground before throwing curses.

Seeing his own transport was still fine and working, Magnus came up to her quickly. "Want a lift?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"Get in so I can pursue him before he becomes lost again." He suggested none to kindly.

Rushing in after him, she went to the brig he had in there to instantly lock her prisoner in before joining him up front. "I should shoot him for destroying my ship."

"Well are you all right at least?" He asked as he activated the thrusters once he locked in on Cyclonus's coordinates.

"It'll take more than that to knock me down." She replied sitting down in the controls vertical to him with her back facing him.

Since it was mostly him in this ship, he hardly had anyone in it besides himself and a prisoner. Very rare he would have another, and that other being would have to sit where she was currently. "Well I know you won't ask me what his crime is."

"Well being a Decepticon is all the explanation that is required. It isn't like he skipped charm school many times so we are bringing him for judgement there." She quipped with utter seriousness.

"If that later case was the reason, than there will be a whole group of Autobots heading to the brig right about now." Magnus spotted Cyclonus in the distance. "There he is now."

Seeing where he was, she waited for a fight to ensue. She hated to admit it, but there were times she craved it just for that adrenaline burst that it did to you. Watching Cyclonus transform for a minute, he stopped to fire dead in the path of them causing Magnus to jerk to the left before firing off his weapon. Cyclonus fired again, before he transformed again to his alt mode, and flew from them. Magnus refused to lose him from his sights as he fired at him again making Cyclonus manuever so quick and abrupt that there was a strong jolt from the top of the ship. Pulling up the monitor to see where he was, Magnus wasn't going to take any chances as he pulled up a reserve helmet to toss over to her before a strong sound was heard.

Pulling the helmet up, she pulled up the monitor to see that the prisoner was starting not to breath from the lack of oxygen in the air. Activating her anti gravity boots she took the restraint off and fled as fast to the brig. She knew Magnus would always have a spare around here.

"Marissa!" Magnus called.

"You can't let your man get away and neither can I. Do you have another one of these?" She called back.

"Yes, right next to the control panel at the brig. Be careful. I have to head out there." He told her as he went to the air lock to let himself out where he was greeted by Cyclonus just peering at him with open amusement. "You're coming with me."

Shaking his head, Cyclonus just went into instant fight mode with him as they tussled on top of the ship. Inside, Marissa got out the other helmet to instantly slap it on the prisoner's head before she re-activated the brig again. Stepping back, she kept hearing them both so she decided to head back out front to look through the monitor that they were just fighting. Pulling up the weapon, she aimed it at Cyclonus to stun him. She knew Magnus wanted to bring him in alive. Being patient she waited for her chance before she hit him point-blank causing him to almost float off before Magnus caught him to drag him inside.

Magnus slapped some stasis cuffs on him as he walked to the brig door to throw him inside. Walking back to the front, he pressed a few buttons to make a metal door slam shut over the hole. "I'll let you know when the air is stable in here." When a few minutes passed he let her know. "We have normalcy, Marissa."

Taking off her helmet, she leaned back in her vast seat. "That was fun."

Hearing a communications alert, he pulled it up. "Hello Arcee. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked in his normal typical way.

"Quite a performance you did there, Magnus. Any way you could of let me have any fun if I wanted it?" She teased.

"I know how you have fun, Arcee, so no."

"Oh Magnus, you need a femme to give you something in your berth for one night, but wait there is only me right now." She replied. Both Marissa and Magnus caught the notable sneer in her voice. "A pleasure bot perhaps? Or maybe I can extend myself for one night. Provided you don't bore me to tears."

"What do you want, Arcee?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to spread the torture around. Bye lover." Arcee closed with a long laugh before they heard the communication was indeed cut off.

"I agree with the evil femme. You need to attend yourself in a berth. Perhaps your female friend there could help." Cyclonus mentioned loudly.

Closing that section off to stop from hearing anymore, but still leaving the monitors open, Magnus sighed as he calculated the position of where she was stationed. "We still have a lot of time between here and there."

"Cyclonus is more charming sounding than her though." She said before standing up. "I do need to check on my prisoner though." Walking through to that area after lifting that wall back up, she went to face the guy as he still sat there huddled against the wall. "You can take off that helmet now."

"I should extend a note of apology for my remark just a moment ago."

Lifting her chin up to regard Cyclonus who sat on the berth staring down at her, she just shrugged. "Heard worse."

"I can imagine, but still. I may not be fond of you flesh creatures, but I can't degrade anyone to that level."

"But yet you did."

"True, but I'm in here. Although not for long. He knows I always manage to get away." Without bothering to glance at the human next to him, he asked. "And him?"

"He makes you almost look like a missionary, Cyclonus." She answered. "While, yes you have killed, I never heard of you killing any sparklings and doing other unspeakable things to them."

Flashing his eyes at that, Cyclonus sneered at the male beside him. "You should of let what I've done kill him then."

Sighing, she went to the corner of his cell to be far away from her inmate. "I can't do that, you should know that."

"Yes, just as noble and forthright as him out there. Boring, but I daresay I'm certain you get your fair share of offers compared to him." He said with a mischievous smirk as he winked at her with one optic. "He's dead below the waist. You don't seem to be."

Marissa stared at him for a bit before turning around. "Yes well, nice talking to you. Bye for now." Heading back out, she closed the partition again. "He is still more of a delight then Arcee at times."

In silence now for twenty minutes, Marissa looked over at her stoic friend in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Marissa, just concentrating here."

"Well you are concentrating pretty hard for someone who doesn't have any obstructions in his way. What is the matter?"

Magnus thought about the question. Thought about answering it, but instead just said. "There may not be any meteor fields in front of us, but it doesn't mean that there isn't any more Decepticons in the area."

She nodded at that, but she knew he was avoiding the question. "How much longer till we get to my base at least?"

"According to my calculations, an hour."

Getting up, she walked over to his side, and climbed up so she can be more eye level with him instead of always turning. She was mindful where she stepped before she settled near him where she noticed his optic flash briefly on her before staring straight ahead. "Does it hurt your feelings?"

"What are you referring to?"

"Not the first time I've heard anyone say that you need to get something or that you are a stick in the mud. Does it get to you?" She wondered.

"I never let it bother me."

"Not even a little?"

Activating the auto pilot, he leaned back knowing she wasn't going to stay quiet. They both were use to interrogating others for information and while her questions to him were gentle sounding, they weren't any less obstructive right to his being. "Why are you curious, Marissa?"

"Well I guess I just don't want you being hurt by it, that's all."

"Thank you for the concern, but I've lived a long time to live beyond all that." He said with a slight smile.

"Would you of taken up Arcee up on her offer if it was serious?"

Laughing at that question, he noticed it took her by surprise. "Her? No. While she is attractive, she is someone I wouldn't ever consider." Examining her, he asked her. "Cyclonus. Would you consider that mech?"

Eyes widening up at that question. "Why would you ask that question about him?"

"Not only can I see things in this monitor, but I can hear them."

"But he didn't proposition me."

Leaning forward to his friend, he said softly. "He did in his own way." Leaning back he placed his hands on his lap. "In spite of him saying how he doesn't like creatures made of flesh, I've caught him a few times in those places with some. Decepticons are sometimes bad liars."

"I'd rather have sex with that control stick right now." She quipped.

Eyeing the stick in front of him, he received a flood of thoughts there that made him stammer which in turn made her giggle. "Not funny."

"But you are certainly a male and no matter how you may say or think you don't want to feel that way, you do." She countered.

"How is it that lately whenever we have been speaking it has circled around this subject, Marissa?"

The way he spoke that question and the way he ended it with saying her name, it was spoken in the most level headed way, but to her it sounded a bit... Sensual. "I guess this lonely life gets me to think a lot of things and since you and I are close friends, I just feel comfortable in talking to you about anything."

Seeing something on the monitor, he opened up the partition to quickly run into the brig area with her following behind as Cyclonus managed to open the cell. Preparing her weapon, along with the helmet, she watched as they started to fight in front of her. Cyclonus got his stasis cuffs off to reactivate his weapons. Punching a hole through the ship again, Marissa and the prisoner placed their helmets on while she shot at him. Smiling down at her, he snapped her up in his hand while looking wolvishly at Magnus.

"Waste of a perfectly fitting female, Ultra Magnus." Cyclonus stated. "Imagine if this one was a femme. Just imagine all the power she'd wield."

"Put her down." Magnus said evenly. "This is between us."

Giving the scum a brief glance before looking to Magnus, he shook his head. "I am not fond of hostages, but perhaps you can deliver that one for her while I take her with me. Oh don't worry, I won't harm her. I want to see the bite she has on her." Winking his optic at him, Cyclonus once again shot the ship up again before climbing out one of the holes before transforming to speed away. While she cursed at him, he smiled internally. "He'll be fine and you'll see him again. I just want to see how soon it will be."

"Why?"

"Want to see if the tin man has a spark? I do." Cyclonus teased as he headed off to his secret place. In honesty, he really kinda enjoyed this game between them. The unending tug-o-war between them where it seems no one wins.

Seeing that the ships holes were patched over, and that the prisoner inside was brought to her base. He informed them quickly what had happened before he got back on his ship to head off to locate them both. Receiving a ping, Magnus noticed it was from Cyclonus. He did enjoy doing this to him.

After sending the signal, Cyclonus gazed over at her face. "He'll be on his way. Is there anything you would like to do to pass the time?"

"Rip yours wires out, perhaps." She replied as amused as she can get.

"You can touch them, but not rip them. You do know that touching them can be erotic, don't you?" He teased.

Making a face at that, she said. "Actually I didn't."

Walking close to her, he spoke to her casually as if they did this all the time. "Well I know your cousins know. Surprised you didn't. I guess they don't tell you anything in that way."

"We don't talk like that."

"I guess you aren't close then." Sitting down near her, he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"Actually I'm sure they do talk about that stuff, but it was probably early on. I know they aren't the types to kiss and tell." She offered as she studied him. "Are you the type to kiss and tell?"

"No, but Magnus has seen an indecent moment between me and someone before. Not like I care. Would you like to know what I enjoy doing with a femme though?"

"No. Not even in the slightest." Marissa answered turning her face out to look outside the cave they were in.

"I'm glad you don't. Each one is different. Never met one that I actually must have all the time." Waving his hand in front of him at an unseen gesture, he added. "Not in the salicious way. Not someone I want to bond with, although being a Decepticon you automatically void that feeling out of your life."

"You are just trying to weaken me right now. Place me on your side so when Magnus comes I will tell him not to apprehend you." Marissa stated.

"Actually not. I'm just trying to kill the time until he arrives."

"All right rabbit ears."

Feeling his helm, he shrugged. "I see why he likes you. Pity he will never get any farther with you then just being friends."

Getting up from where she was sitting, she wandered to the mouth of the cave to look out into the rocky terrain. She still had her helmet, so past the barrier he placed up, she would be okay to still breath some air, but she knew she had no ship of her own so she was stuck until help arrived. Glancing behind her she was met with his curious optics on her before she turned back to the view. Closing her eyes in thought, she was caught off by surprise when she felt something run along her back making her jump away, and face him. "Don't you ever touch me again."

"Give and take with flesh. It is interesting." He remarked as he stepped away to sit in his original seat. "Did he make a notice that I hit on you? Oh don't look so surprised there. While we are both on different sides of the law, we do have similar tastes in a way. Well not in one way, but it is enough for him to locate me easily enough."

"Fine, yes, he did, but we always shoot the breeze when we are together. There is nothing more than that between us." She replied. "Besides as I told him, I would rather have my way with the control stick on that ship." She was surprised that she got the same expression on Cyclonus's face as she did from Magnus, but unlike Magnus she felt bold enough to ask him this question, "What are you thinking about?"

"Impure thoughts, Marissa." He replied before receiving a communication from Galvatron making him stand up to go to the controls to send out another ping to Magnus. "Duty calls. Pleasure speaking to you, don't worry Ultra Magnus has been informed that you are alone here." Studying her a little, he said. "Pity I hardly see you on the battle ground. I can already sense you are ruthless. Oh well."

"How do I know that you didn't tell him you are moving me? You are in a faction of liars." She pointed out getting near him.

"I'll be thinking about you and a control stick, dear Marissa." Cyclonus told her before taking off.

After watching him leave, she waited until she heard Magnus approach the cave. Seeing his form walk up cautiously, she went to greet him. "He's gone. Glad you came."

"Of course." Picking her up with his hand, he asked. "Did he harm you?"

"No, he just wanted to chat and play a game with you. He was called away on duty." She replied as she just stood in his palm as he walked to his waiting ship.

Magnus wanted to ask her what they chatted about, but decided that they seemed to say too much in a short amount of time on his ship before Cyclonus escaped. It was nice to see that his friend was safe and sound though.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what Magnus... I'm sensing a theme here too. Writing at night releases these thoughts in me. I'll let my friend laugh at me later for this. :P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to change my mind regarding random stories. I'm not really that great with them since my stories just tend to continue on. My friends wife wanted some Cyclonus action. **

**I am not a great story teller. I simply do my best. **

* * *

><p>After a full busy shift, Marissa was still walking to her quarters with her data pad in hand as she poured over some reports. She was younger than a lot of the rest higher ranking crew members, but she didn't get this far by falling asleep on her job. She was always 100% dedicated to her job. Dedicated to the point where she almost ran into another member of the crew as he ran out of his own quarters, but instead of either of them getting angry at that, he cried out an apology as he made an excuse of sending something out on a late transport to Earth to his girlfriend. Marissa frowned a little before returning to her pad just pressing a few buttons. The reports now in front of her could have waited, but she had no life outside of the base so when she came across her own commanding officer, he questioned her regarding the data pad in her hand knowing full well she was off shift.<p>

"Well sir I just like to get a jump start in the morning hence why I have this with me right now." She stated.

Smiling at her warmly while holding the data pad aloft from him, he told her in a kind way. "I honestly respect your dedication, Fairborn, but you really do need to relax. I've seen fantastic officers burn out quick when they work 24 hours a day."

"I'm fine, sir. I can handle it."

Noticing her bristling at him, he kept his smile there. "You are an amazing officer. You didn't get this far in your position by being lazy, and I love that, but as a word of advice, please relax when your shift is over with."

Taking a look at the data pad again, she just couldn't accept it. "But, sir..."

"No, but sir's. Please have a good night. I'll see you in the morning."

With that being an obvious end of a conversation, she watched as he walked casually down the corridor. Frowning, Marissa turned to storm to her quarters. She can handle herself. She always knew how to handle herself. Entering her place, she locked the door behind her as she quickly removed her suit still cursing as she stalked into the shower to run herself a hot shower. While the water felt good, she still couldn't relax. Stepping out, she dried up, and left just keeping her fuzzy robe wrapped around her as she grabbed a drink to plop herself on the small sofa in the room before putting on the t.v. After channel surfing, she ended up on a news broadcast showing some of the Autobots in the background, including Magnus who was talking to Perceptor about something while the news reporter was speaking to Prime. It was just a basic good news piece. Nothing about Decepticons.

Turning off the t.v, she downed her first glass before filling her glass up again. Reaching for her laptop, she just decided to go through the internet along with her email which mostly was a joke since she hardly got that much in email. Although she smiled at an email she received from one of her cousins just teasing her before sending her a tiny video of one of their mutual Autobot friends dancing around like a silly goof. Roaming around more and just reading random articles, she was interrupted by a lighted insignia on the bottom corner of her screen indicating an instant message was sent. Pulling it up, she smiled at who it was from.

_"Evening, Marissa. Had a strange feeling you would be on tonight."_ Came Magnus's message.

Propping the computer on her lap for easier typing, she responded back. _"Hey there hot stuff. I saw your image on the news just now. Looking mighty dreamy there."_ She laughed at what might pop up through his processor right now.

_"Yes well it's the make-up they made me put on before going on air. Said it would bring out my best features. To me it made my aft look too large."_

Almost spitting out her drink, she leaned back at first as she tried to stop the liquor from burning her throat. _"Well I don't know, I think it made your aft look mighty perfect to me."_

"You want to pinch it don't you?"

Why is it he can openly tease her more in this way than in person? He tries and says a little bit, but he openly teased her more this way. _"I'll pinch yours if you want to pinch mines. What do you say?"_

There was a pause. _"How are you tonight?"_

"Great, you just went back to that stick up your aft." She said aloud before responding to him. _"Fine. You?"_

_"I know when you say a simple, fine, you aren't fine. What is the problem?"_

_"My commanding officer took my data pad away as I was heading to my quarters. Said I worked too much. Doesn't want me to get burned out, but I won't get burned out."_

_"I met your commanding officer, if it is the one I'm thinking about, and he praises you a lot. I know he didn't do that to demean you." _Another pause_. "What is really the problem?"_

_"I need to make out in front of a cactus again."_ She quipped.

Another pause. _"If you want we can, what you say, make-out in front of a cactus together if that will put a smile on your face."_

Marissa's cheeks burned at that thought as she quickly downed her second glass. He is just being nice. "_Uh thanks."_

From Magnus's end, he was trying to gage what to say next. It was a simpler time when he didn't have all these emotions floating around. He respected his friend immensely, but he knew as a human things like companionship would drive her through certain feelings so he tried to help as best as he could. While he thought of what to say and feeling like he was taking too damn long in responding he was surprised to see a third person join in. "What the frack?" He muttered out as he saw the wording.

Marissa's eyebrow quirked up as well as she read the message. _"You should make-out with her. The way she moves those lips I'm positive she can be an expert in that."_

_"Who is this?" _Came Marissa's and Magnus's question to the unknown person.

_"Oh you both know me very well."_

Marissa's mouth was agape as she tried to think when Magnus's image pulled up on the upper corner of the screen. She of course was in deep thought thinking of the many possibilities. Magnus tried to look elsewhere when he noticed that the thing she was wearing was showing ample amount of cleavage, but when that was futile he made a sound alerting her to him thusly making her look down at herself and covering up.

"Shit! Magnus, you surprised me."

Yes, you surprised me as well, Magnus thought knowing full well he couldn't erase that image from his processor. "Have any thoughts of who that is?"

"No, none. You?"

_"You both busy guessing who I am over your video?"_

"Soundwave?" Came Marissa's weak question.

_"Ha ha ha. No. Can't you tell I have a little more emotion compared to him when I type? I know it isn't much, but it is there."_

Magnus knew as he groaned out over the video link.

_"I think he guessed it, Marissa. Also I have not a clue what you are wearing, but that little bit of cleavage you showed him was divine."_

"I'm never going to do this ever again, Magnus." Marissa said.

"I'll get Blaster's help in securing the line next time." Magnus assured her before turning to the third-party. "Cyclonus, what are you trying to pull?"

"Rabbit ears?" Magnus looked amused by her observation, but became annoyed when he popped up on video too.

"Is that what you humans call a robe?" Cyclonus wondered as he smirked at her.

Pulling the robe tighter around her, she replied. "Yes."

"I bet you thought you were in for a dull night after having your work taken away from you." He said as he purred at her practically. "Glad I saved you from Magnus's fumblings."

"Me, fumbling? How was I fumbling?"

Cyclonus laughed at the face Magnus pulled on him. He was having a dull time until he ran into their conversation. "If I have to spell it out to you, Ultra Magnus then you really are a dumb bot after all."

As Marissa watched and listened to them both pick and argue with one another, she knew Cyclonus was doing it just for fun, while Magnus was taking it personally. Feeling all of a sudden out of the picture, but not quite since the subject of her was in this conversation, she blurted out. "When do you boys want me to strip?"

Cyclonus looked dumbfounded for a second until he smirked. Magnus just dropped his jaw as she noticed his optics flash back down to her chest.

"I mean I assume that is what Cyclonus wants because he is a deviant." She continued on where she saw Cyclonus not even deny it. "I'm not sure what you want, Magnus there, but if you want to do you wish to see more of this?" Taking a chance she started putting her hand down her robe to pretend to try to part it.

"Marissa! Stop!" Magnus called out.

"Seriously? You want her to stop? You really have a stick shoved far up your aft." Cyclonus complained in good humor.

"Ultra Magnus, as if I would do that. You should know better than that. Cyclonus, just stuff it." Wishing to end this conversation she shut down the windows and turned off her computer placing it aside. She wasn't mad at her friend. She was a bit disturbed with Cyclonus, but in hind sight it was amusing. Although she did spend the entire night tossing and turning with too many thoughts in her head.

As a week passed, she didn't speak to Magnus because she didn't know what to say. One day she decided to spend the next couple of days on Earth. She didn't have a home of her own there so she just was in a hotel. The first night she spent with her cousins as they spoke about their mates. She did love her cousins, and never felt envious of them before, but as of late she noticed she started to become it so as she stood on the porch, she was approached by Susan.

"What is on your mind?" She wondered as she leaned against the railing.

"I guess I just been wanting something more. More of a companionship."

"Oh yes, I know what you mean. You want what Kathy, Alesha, and Remote have." Susan said before adding. "I saw the look in your face when they talked. Don't think I don't feel that way."

"But I thought."

"Thought wrong. I love Prowl and he forgets that my life is just as dangerous as his own, but even though he tells me he loves me, I keep getting put aside more and more to the point that I am giving up. I will love him for the rest of my life, but I can't give up on myself simply because of one guy." Susan explained. "I won't talk about Tina and that relationship."

"I want something more, but I feel that it will end up being like a you and Prowl situation. We are both career dedicated to the point that it will kill the other."

Nodding her head, Susan said. "Possibly, but of course do you both love each another equally to the point that you both want one another in spite of it? There is the question."

Marissa did think of that question. She thought of questions of her own while she was on her down time, but only once she brought a question up when she came across a certain someone while she was on patrol. He was just standing there pretty much doing nothing about to raise fire on her, until he recognized her. Getting out of her ship, she didn't approach him, she just stayed near her ship while she questioned him.

"Why did you do that? Taunt him like that." Marissa inquired.

Cyclonus narrowed his optics before smiling. "I have a little fun for one night and look what happens. Did I offend you? I won't apologize for something that was a compliment to you and a kick in the aft to him."

"Yes, Magnus is an extremely serious mech, but still it was uncalled for. It is one thing with me talking the way I did to him, but it wasn't offensive. What you were doing was."

Getting down on one knee, Cyclonus tried to get eye to optic level with her. "I'm trying to make him understand something. Something that will be lost. That is all."

"What exactly will be lost?" She asked as she raised her hands in the air.

"My dear if you can't see it yourself, than you are as blind as he is." Standing up, he just continued to eye her.

She stared at him for a good few minutes deciding what to say next before sighing and turning around. She'll just wrap herself in her duties and nothing more. She will be fine with no life. Walking to her ramp, she was startled when a hand grasped her arm turning her abruptly around, and placing her between a very hard body and one of the ramps struts as full lips pressed against hers in an urgent display. Trying to beat at the chest and trying to get away, her eye looked over to see Cyclonus standing there, but with dark eyes. Focusing on what was in front of her, she felt a tongue part her lips forcibly. She thought about biting it, but insanity must of won out. Also not having any physical connection with someone it really didn't feel so bad as she decided to return the kiss.

Bringing her body away from the strut, she felt one hand still around her waist while the other went into her hair. Thoughts just swarmed more around her before she felt air pass through her and an emptiness. Opening her eyes, she noticed he was gone, and Cyclonus was smirking at her.

"I see I wasn't incorrect about those lips." HIs comment was accompanied by several hard vents. "He really needs to wake up before someone steals you away."

"If you are referring to Magnus, we are just friends."

He laughed at that. "Yes, you may be friends, but you both are blind where I am not."

"Was that kiss to prove a point?"

"It was, but mostly I was very curious. In fact..."

Noticing his eyes go blank again, she felt an arm wrap around her again crushing his lips against hers. She was still on shift and she was kissing the enemy. Magnus would not be happy with her. How does he kiss though? Growling internally at that thought, she just thought that it was intense loneliness that made her keep kissing Cyclonus.

Pulling away slightly, he examined her face. "This second kiss was warranted." One gentle kiss, he added. "I want another." He felt possessive as he continued to kiss her. "Are you still on duty?"

"Yes." She replied breathlessly.

Chuckling at that, he started heading in for another kiss. "Then you become someone slightly different right now. Duty be damned."

Struggling, she pulled away from him as her senses came to her. "I have to leave, Cyclonus. Thanks for your coöperation." She said abruptly as she quickly climbed the ramp. After securing the ramp, she walked to the cockpit to watch him smile at her before transforming to fly off. Head heavy she slammed it against the controls berating herself.

* * *

><p><strong>The OC's in the story came from another story of mines. I just threw them in.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Way too many battles have been done between them. It always was never ending as everyone started to pair off to fight the enemy. While Prime fought against Galvatron, Magnus wasn't surprised after he won against Dirge that he would soon be meeting up with another Seeker. When that was done, and he spotted someone far off, he ran to that direction only to find himself face to face with Cyclonus just acting like his usual casual self. He was hardly a mech to pump his fists unless he felt he had to provoke someone into action. Namely his own faction, but when it came to him facing off with an Autobot, he just was at ease. But there was no true ease in his fighting style as they finally starting throwing their fists and not their weapons.

It was always face to face unless they were lined up with their other members. Something about this was preferable between them both as this was all they did for a long time before they started tiring. When they started tiring, that was when they started to say something. Magnus was fine with that. He was fine with getting his second wind in. He knew Cyclonus's tactics. He knew that once he saw that smirk grace his face plate, he was ready to say something to him.

"It has been a while since we last spoke, Magnus."

"Not long enough though." It had been a month since he had last spoken to his friend. The night that Cyclonus decided to interrupt their little chat. Since then, she was always more busy than ever.

"Have you spoken to your friend lately?" He wondered as he ducked a punch.

"What business is that of yours?"

Cyclonus struck a nerve. He heard the spike in his vocalizer. "She is an interesting human. Attractive even." He pointed out.

This time it was Magnus's turn to duck a punch. "And yet you wouldn't mind destroying that race too."

"Oh she can live. Tell me, Magnus, why are you wasting your time?"

Patience starting to get exhausted, he asked wearily. "Wasting my time?"

Relaxing his arms to his side along with some of his stance, Cyclonus answered with a telling glint in his eye. "I'm not a fan of kissing. Personal and always unaffected when it comes to us."

Magnus waited as he placed his hands down bidding him to continue.

"Your human is quite a kisser. So much so that I had to go for seconds."

Optics wide, he wanted to yell at him that he was lying, but ended up tossing him into the nearest building punching him while Cyclonus laughed. "She wouldn't dare to that with you."

"Ask her." He challenged as he kicked him away. Hearing Galvatron yell to retreat, he grimaced at that before transforming.

Ultra Magnus stared at the ruined wall in front of him. He would have to question her.

Two weeks later, Marissa was coming from talking to Blaster about communications when she decided to see if Magnus was in his quarters at least. She knew he was there, but since he wasn't wandering around freely, she assumed he was in his quarters. Hitting the chime, the door slid open allowing her to walk in to find him sitting there not doing anything but simply sitting on his chair. He wasn't looking at a data pad or giving a lecture. He was just sitting there.

"Hello Magnus. How have you been? Sorry I haven't been around." She greeted.

"Hello Marissa. Been busy. Like you." His answer was clipped. Distracted.

"You working right now? I can leave."

"Just thinking. You can stay." He clipped out.

Clearing her throat, she examined his appearance. He was his same self, appearance wise, but his demeanor was too different. "Did I do something? You get busy too so I don't get like this with you."

Looking at her finally, he had been thinking. Trying to determine things. "Did you kiss, Cyclonus?" Her shocked expression told him the answer as he let out a heavy vent. "Why?"

Her first instinct was to become angry, but she replied to him. "He surprised me by kissing me. It wasn't like I told him to. I saw him and confronted him about that chat session. How I wasn't fond of it and next thing I know he is kissing me."

"Twice?"

"He kissed me three times." She said. "He said he wants to wake you up. He says he is trying to make you understand. Trying to before something is lost."

"And kissing the enemy will help me achieve that goal?" He leveled at her in a glaring way. He felt like he just slapped her. "Did you at least enjoy it?"

"What the hell is your problem, Magnus? You and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We are just friends. I know he is the enemy. I am very aware of that fact. It isn't like I sat there and stripped off my clothes and told him to have his way with me. No! He is the one who surprised me. Did I respond? Yes. Why? Oh I don't know? Because I am so damn lonely that it felt nice to be wanted even though it is by the wrong mech!" She wasn't a criminal, but he treated her like one. Without another word she stormed out of there. She had to leave.

Ultra Magnus felt like chasing after her, but he was chained there. They were just friends but he did treat her like she was cheating on him.

Later when she was at her desk just finishing up some last reports when she was interrupted by a knock at her door. Bidding the person to enter, she wasn't too surprised to see her commanding officer there who immediately greeted her in his in usual respectful way before telling her what he was there for.

* * *

><p>Magnus kept trying to reach her, but she wasn't responding. Worried, he went to see Kup to see if he had any word with her. "Greetings Kup. How is everything going?"<p>

"Greetings. These young pups are doing all they can." He replied as he watched humans and mechs alike rush around before coming closer to him. "What do you need?"

"What makes you think I need anything?" He asked innocently.

Quirking an eyebrow ridge up, Kup replied. "Casual visits aren't really your thing, that's why. What do you need?"

Sighing. "Fine. Have you heard or seen from, Marissa? She hasn't responded to my queries."

"She's not in her usual place. In fact she will be gone for a year. She told me not to say anything."

"To me or to anyone?" Magnus wondered.

Kup smiled at him as he chomped on his bit. "What did you do to her?"

"I questioned her loyalty."

Kup stood there for a brief astro-second before hitting him upside the head. "What? Are you cracked in the processor? Why?"

Rubbing his helm, he eyed him. "I don't know why. I never acted this way when I caught others flirting with the enemy."

"Was she flirting with the enemy?"

"No. The enemy flirted with her."

Kup started to laugh. "Oh you have a cracked processor, son. The enemy being...?"

"Cyclonus." Magnus kinda started feeling like a sparkling being chewed out by their creator right now.

Kup's laughter became harder. "Oh you and him have been too much alike. It isn't like he sparked with her."

"Kissed her."

"Stupid jealous mech you are." Hitting him in the helm again. "Wake up pal. Time to wake up. Marissa is a smart woman. She really isn't hiding, she is just doing this position because so many refused to."

"Then where is she?" He asked again.

"She told me not to tell you." Kup replied. "Sorry pal, but you screwed up. I screwed up a long time ago so this is your turn."

Later on he was sharing high grade in Prime's quarters. He wasn't one to indulge in it just in case of an upcoming threat, but when Prime offered him a choice he surprised him by taking it. As one turned to many, Magnus's glossa loosened up quite a bit. Out of anyone in his life, he knew Prime the longest so he knew he would never judge him too harshly. As he spoke, Prime silently listened, before he asked. "What do you think?"

"Thank goodness I didn't have this issue with Elita." Prime said as a passing comment.

"Don't brag. You've always been more comfortable expressing yourself."

"So many femmes tried to gain your eye, but you never gave them much except orders. She has been the only one who became a friend to you. I seen the way you are around her." Prime observed as he swirled his energon around his cube.

"We are comfortable with one another."

Prime eyed him with that one. "Well of course." Raising his peds up to rest on the desk in front of him, he said in reflection. "We both started out as friends and as my feelings grew I of course told her how I felt. You know how long our relationship has been, but still, it was one of the best things I have ever done. Imagine if I hadn't"

He watched as he examined him before he sighed. "Our lives can never be as long spent like that though."

"Well of course not when you waste so much time thinking like that." Prime stated as he lifted his energon up.


	5. Chapter 5

Possibly the oddest choice for anyone to want to come to Antarctica except mostly for scientific purposes, Marissa thought as she watched a bunch of partying off duty scientists starting to get drunk and playing card games. She understood why they were doing that since there didn't seem to be much else except for studying the South Pole. They couldn't exactly run off into the local town to blow off steam since the local town was miles and miles away with freezing cold temperatures in between both points.

Marissa did know that from time to time that there was nefarious activity that came from either humans, Decepticons or other life forms. Where they would descend down here in the slightest hint of something extremely valuable. When she accepted the position it was for a change of scenery. Even if some of the scenery was now running down the hallway half naked because someone just lost a bet. She couldn't give them too much of a hard time for that though. They were being harmless. But along with the change of scenery that didn't hinder her position in her rank, she was glad to get away from something. She knew she was running away ultimately, but at the present moment she needed a break.

While loading up her transport to head here, she was talking to Kup. That conversation turned into 'Don't tell Magnus where I'm going.' Kup naturally questioned her. She avoided. She wished she didn't say that now, but than again if she didn't tell him, Magnus would be making a communication to her questioning her about her decision. Well buddy you made it pretty clear how you felt back there when we last spoke.

Stopping when a guy was about to take off his shorts, she halted. "Hey guys I'm fine with you having fun, but no more of the taking off the clothes now." Marissa warned. Her tone tried to sound serious, but she held back a hidden laugh. It really was hard to be serious with them. As her cousins said, being in a place like this does things to you so you must blow off some steam.

The guy she halted smiled at her all good natured as he raised his hands up to the sides. "Oh come on, Faireborn. You afraid of what you might be seeing?"

Seeing that challenge and raising him one, she said. "Why yes I am, Hawkes. I'm afraid of seeing baby hawke."

Everyone laughed, but he remained steadfast with bravado. "We all look small until you..." At the sound of a resounding 'Whoa' from his cohorts, he waved his hands around while she wandered off. "What? What? You know I'm right."

Reaching mid way down the hallway she was still smiling as she wandered into one of the labs. They recently wrangled a large fragment that boosted powerful energy waves. When they determined it wasn't radioactive, they moved it to the base in a secure area. Her job was also to check up on any progress because of those possible problems. Wandering up to Megan who was a tiny little brainiac, she greeted her softly as Megan studied the fragment with sheer intent. Megan was one of those girls she quickly got along with as soon as she came here.

"Oh my gosh, Marissa. This fragment is amazing so far. I've already had to inform Alesha of the progress regarding it. Secure line of course." Turning to spare her an excited look, Megan told her. "I would find it amazing if this little piece could solve so much of the energy problems."

"I'm sure Alesha wants you to not jump to anything there." Marissa warned as she looked at the graph in front of her. While she wasn't a scientific expert, she did have the rudimentary skills to understand the readings. "Is there any way any one can sense this through the walls and roof of this base?"

Smile disappearing slightly, she replied. "It seems like it, but I'm not too sure. Alesha of course told us to take every precaution and do it twenty times over. I know she has experience in enemies attacking that base there for things, so we are following orders."

"I'm sure you are. You are one of the good ones." Taking another glance at the fragment, she turned around on her heel. "Time to make a report. I'll talk to you later, Megan."

Heading to her quarters, she opened up her computer. She always made sure it was absolutely secure before writing in her report. Her shift was nearly ended anyhow, but still with nothing much to do she was almost tempted to go to the break room to join in on the fun. Although some of those festivities ended in something she wasn't comfortable with in a place where you honestly can't run far from.

Typing very fast, she found she was finished with her report in no time flat. Okay if this was any other place, she would have more to do, but now it was this place. She had to figure out how to type slower. Groaning she wondered if she should do a last minute patrol. Although that was something she did before she retired. Standing up, she headed to her mini kitchen to grab a yogurt to eat. Nothing much and really she lost her appetite in her thought process as she stood there at the counter. Finishing up, she cleaned her spoon, and disposed of her container. Walking back to her desk, she saw an instant message on there.

_"Hello Marissa. I hope you are doing all right where ever you are based. When I came to talk to Kup and he told me you didn't want me to know, I was hurt by that, but I understand there. I hurt you. My dearest friend. I'm honestly not very good at this sort of thing so all I can offer you is my words of apology. Your friend, Ultra Magnus."_

It was short and to the point. He was hardly one to say too much. Placing her fingers over the keyboard, she hesitated on what to say. Their friendship changed a little or a lot simply with one act. Pursing her lips, she started to type. _"Hello Magnus. We will still be friends. Yes, you did hurt me. I probably hurt you with not telling you right away. I mean after all, look who it was."_

_"Things have changed between us, haven't they?"_

That question sounded so vulnerable._ "Yes they have. I can't lie there."_

Magnus on his end, frowned at those words. Downing the last of his high grade, he had to ask. _"You know I don't have an ego here, but did you leave because of me? Because of how I treated you?"_

A lone tear escaped her eye as it drifted down her cheek. She wasn't prone to crying. _"No, you really don't, and yes."_

Sitting back, he wanted to triangulate where she was located. He felt desperation seep into his seems. _"Please come back."_

_"I will eventually. A year doesn't last that long."_

"But by that time you'll never want to see or talk to me again." Magnus whispered out loud before actually typing the same words out. That was more desperate sounding then the previous thing he said to her.

She knew she couldn't pull up video at this range so she ran her hands through her hair as she started to type before she felt a huge rocking on the base. Quickly checking the monitors outside, her eyes went wide as she started placing her gear back on while the alerts went wild. This time typed up something. _"You will have an alert going there if you are in Autobot City along with EDC. The Decepticons are attacking our base. They are after the fragment we found. I must go. Antarctica."_

Rushing out she was greeted by people running through the halls. Shouting at them all to take cover now, she ran for the weapons room before heading to the lab. There was no one in there as they were already under cover, but the fragment was in full view. Thinning her lips, she did the brave stupid bold thing of grabbing at it, and running after she placed it into a safety seal. Securing it inside of her long coat against her belt, she had to make sure everyone was in the undercover safety zone.

Magnus bolted up when he heard the alerts go off as soon as he read her message. Running out to the transport, Prime was shouting orders saying that it was a small contingency that was there, but they weren't going to take a chance. Rushing forward, Magnus informed him he was coming no matter what. Prime simply nodded before they boarded and left.

Marissa examined how many were out there in front of her before she snuck outside. The temperature dropped of course, but as she eyed the transport she needed which was hers. The one transport she knew can get through anything quickly, she had to make her move. She had to get them away from every innocent in there. She knew it was risky, but she didn't sign up for the job for easy.

Goggles on, she was able to see their shapes as she moved stealthily to her ship. Ducking more than a few times, she managed to slip inside before turning the transport on and lifting off.

Soundwave heard the ship taking off as he read off only one life form inside. Informing them about the escaping human who was part of the EDC, only one was able to follow it swiftly through the hardening wind that increased.

Marissa sped off quickly making quick work and quick distance between the base and where she was at the present moment. Hearing her sensor going crazy, she spotted one lone figure charging after her. Cursing, she increased her speed, but as she increased her speed the lone figure sped past her. Her radar wasn't picking it up any longer, but it didn't mean it wasn't there as she noticed a shape appear in front of her. Cursing again, she veered to the left getting jolted right off the seat when she spotted its appendages wrap around the ship. Feeling that was bad enough already, the figure dropped her to the ground making her cry out in pain. Breathing hard, she knew it would be hard to run for help so she hoped the beaken would help before she fell back to see the top of the ship rip off revealing Cyclonus.

"Really? You?" She groaned out trying to remain conscious.

Lifting her up in his hand, he studied her with open concern. "If I knew it was you I would of been far more gentle."

"Spare me." She bit out sarcastically as he placed her into his cockpit. She wanted to kick his controls, but she felt like rubber as she scanned around her. Marissa was so desperate to stay awake even when his holoform appeared. "Don't touch me."

"You're bleeding." She didn't know where the handkerchief came from, but he tapped her forehead a little before unzipping her jacket. Not even bothered with her hitting him, he said. "Seeing if you are bleeding elsewhere. Your scan seems fine. Nothing internal, but need to see for any more blood. Now what is this?" Seeing the container, he took it off the belt and twisted it open. "Thank you for giving us this."

"No, give that back." She demanded as she weakly grabbed at it.

"No I'm sorry, but it is orders from Galvatron. He'd be sore if we don't follow orders." Brushing his hand against her face, he just stared at her already sleeping eyes. "I apologize for hurting you."

"You're a Decepticon. Decepticons are jerks. They don't care about others so save those false sentimentalities for someone gullible."

Brushing his lips against hers, he whispered. "That is where you are wrong for once." Hearing Galvatron's voice, he informed him he had the fragment. when he heard the Autobots were at the base, he was instructed to head back to keep it protected. After cutting off communication, he looked to her.

"What will happen to me?"

"They won't know, but you are coming with me." He replied as his holoform disappeared before he took off.

At the base, Galvatron alerted the others to retreat once Cyclonus was safely far away with the fragment. Prime informed the others to check and see to the civilians. As they did, Blaster came to Magnus and him informing them that the only ship missing was Marissa's. She grabbed the fragment and obviously left to lure them away from everyone to keep them safe.

"Her ship must have a homing signal." Magnus called out.

"Been trying to locate it since I was told that. It is weak. Give me a some astro seconds." Blaster informed him as he kept trying to locate it.

"Well work faster."

Blaster flashed him a look of annoyance. "She's our friend too. Okay I got it."

Heading to the ship, Magnus called out. "Then let's get her."

It felt like forever until they found it. It was already half covered in snow when they reached it. Rushing up to her transport he noticed it was in shambles and the inside of it made his spark lurch. "Prime there's blood in there. Looks fresh."

Processor working over time, Prime ordered them to spread out just in case she was tossed out. Magnus kept getting more fearful for her as they all agreed they couldn't find her. The possibility was they took her.

Marissa woke up to a pounding headache and the worse feeling in her body since her academy days before realizing where she was again. She was on that planet again where he had her that one time he took her from Magnus's ship. Sitting up slowly, she gritted her teeth in pain as the place swirled around her. She didn't see him there so she decided to try to use the control across from her to send a signal out. Getting up slowly, she took a couple of steps before falling on the ground in a dead faint. This wasn't graceful, she thought to herself before she heard the familiar sound of heavy footsteps coming towards her.

"I leave you alone to attend to business and you try to harm yourself more." Cyclonus commented softly as he helped her up to place back on the berth. Standing back up, he decided to activate his holoform again to attend to her better. "Yes, I see by that look of yours that this is my fault, but no one told you to take off." Dabbing some ointment on her, he added. "I know you were just saving those people inside. Very noble of you, but look at you now."

"Shut up."

"You are lucky that I like you because attitude like that would of gotten worse from me."

"So if I was anyone else you would of left them out there to die?" She asked angrily.

"Yes."

"Decepticons." She said it like a curse word.

Stopping what he was doing, he gazed into her eyes. "I get the anger, but if you want to get better it would do you a world of good to keep quiet."

"Don't act like you care." She hissed as she tried to get away from him.

Holding her still, he hissed back. "I do." Staring into her eyes, he calmed himself as he said. "What were you doing there anyhow? That doesn't look like a place for you to be."

Closing her eyes, she felt humiliated before her eyes were forced open by just a gentle touch on her chin as he lifted her face. "None of your business."

"Something happen between you and him to make you want to hide?"

"None of your business." Marissa repeated.

Placing the cloth down, he actually felt anger. "He made you feel like slag for something I did to you. I'm surprised you resorted to that, but it had to be enough for you to resort to it." Picking the cloth up again, he began to clean her face again. "Sorry that backfired then. He had no right to make you feel that bad about something I forced upon you."

She noted his sincere tone. "It wasn't all that bad. I did respond back to you. I get lonely at my job." And the guy I like doesn't seem to want me, she added silently.

Smirking at that, he examined her face. "The cuts are clean. There was more than just one. I made sure to stop the bleeding. You really bled."

Not sure what to do since her brain cells felt like they drained out with the blood, she laid back on the berth staring up at the ceiling. "Your fault on that part." She smirked back. Stupid to joke about it, but what was she gonna do? Cry? No, she rather joke about it. Having her view interrupted by his face above her, she just stared. "You won't keep me here forever will you?"

"No. I'll bring you back when I feel you are stable enough to fly." He replied gently. "Get some rest." Holoform vanishing, his root form went to the control panel to over look things.

She studied him for a while before eventually falling asleep. She automatically dreamt of things she most likely shouldn't be dreaming about right now. Cyclonus paused in his actions to turn to gaze at her just thinking of thoughts that he knew he couldn't actually pursue.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus stood with Prime and Prowl as they discussed their plans. They felt that while the fragment was important, it wasn't as important as retrieving her. After another accursary sweep of the area, she was no where's to be found. Magnus never minded coming up with plans of attack in the past, but this was that rare time he just felt that the talking lasted far too long for his taste. Something that even Prime had a sense of as he casually placed a hand on his arm to try to calm him. Only when Prowl left to gather everyone to get on the ship, that is when Prime turned to Magnus.

"I know you are worried. We all are, but you know how this attitude gets soldiers hurt." Prime warned.

"I do know, and of course how do we know if she is still." He cut himself off at that horrible thought.

"I'm certain she is fine. You know she is a survivor. She is strong. We will get her back." Prime assured him as he removed his hand from him.

"We chatted a little before that alarm went off. I apologized for how I treated her. Our friendship changed because of that. She said we are still friends, but when I asked her about the change, she said it did. She felt bad for not telling me, but because of my attitude towards her." He ended it there. Even though to many they saw an expressionless face from Prime, but years of friendship made him clearly read the understanding there.

"Give it time, Magnus. That is all you can do." Prime offered before seeing Prowl hail him. "Time to leave."

Taking a deep sigh, he followed him to the ship.

Marissa woke up feeling basically the same as before as she peered around her to the darkened control panel along with the empty cave. He must of left to see Galvatron again. Testing herself out to see if it was really just plain tiredness, she slowly rose herself up to sit up. Looking outside the mouth of the cave, she was indeed alone, and pretty hungry right now. What time is it?

Testing herself out, yet again, she got off the berth as gingerly as possible to find herself standing on the ground for more then a minute. That had to count for something, where before she automatically fell on her face. Looking up at the control panel while double checking around her, she went over to see how she can climb up. Can't they provide a step stool for times like this? She quipped in her head as she found what seemed to be a legitimate foot and hand hold. Thank goodness she knew how to rock climb. Reaching for purchase, she climbed up the thing as gingerly as she did with her getting off the berth. Getting on top, she tried several things to try to activate it. When she saw the panel light up, she smiled, but quickly sneered at herself when pain hit her. Trying to raise a communication up, she found herself to be quickly grabbed.

"I just wanted a pizza. I was really hungry." Marissa joked as she stared into his optics.

"Yes, I can imagine your hungry, but this" He points to the panel as he turns it off. "Is off limits to you."

"Fine, but can I go home now? I honestly am hungry and I wouldn't mind sleeping for at least twelve hours." She wondered.

Putting her on the ground, his answer was a simple transformation into his alt mode as he lifted his canopy up. "Get in. I told you I would do that for you."

Looking at him hesitantly, she decided to climb in, and almost jumped when she was strapped in. She always felt like she was being felt up when she climbed in one of them so most of the time, she hardly got inside any of them. Call it not wanting that personal space being invaded.

They arrived on the planet that Galvatron holed himself up on with the rest of his crew. They battled. Retrieved the fragment. But no Marissa. Magnus felt more desperate as he just listened to Galvatron's retreating laughter at the possibility of her actual death, but as he thought about it the only one missing here was his SIC Cyclonus. Magnus turned to Prime to tell him what he suspected.

Meanwhile on Earth in some diner that Cyclonus landed near so as not to attract too much attention since he decided to land in the thick of the trees. Activating his holoform, he escorted her to the diner where they seated themselves towards the back. Marissa knew she looked horrible. Banged and bruised with the clothes on from yesterday that was more suitable for colder climates while he looked impeccably handsome, clean shaven, and nicely dressed. Eyeing her clothes, she sighed.

"Now I wish I had a change of clothes. I look like crap." She whispered.

He put her through a lot yesterday with his stunt, but he felt all in all, she was still a very attractive woman. "A mud pit won't phase how you look at all." He mentioned as the waitress came over.

"Howdy darlings! What can I get you?" The waitress chirped as she smiled at them. Mostly at him, Marissa noticed with amusement.

"I'll just have coffee. Still working on my meal from last night." Cyclonus told her happily with a charming smile. "My poor love here was discharged from the hospital, and you know how that food is." He added with a wink.

Finally looking at Marissa, the waitress cooed at her. "Oh I'm so sorry sweetie. How about a piece of pie on the house along with your meal? Hospital food is the worst."

Trying to smile warmly at her. Still an action that caused pain, she replied. "I wouldn't mind some tea and eggs with bacon."

"Sure honey. I'll put in your order right away." Looking back at Cyclonus she gave him a friendly wink before scampering away.

Leaning her head a bit to the side, Marissa just gazed at him. "Love that fake pile of crud you fed her. Although I think you could have told her the chicken just crossed the road and she would still give you anything you want since she had such moon eyes for you."

"I'm paying for this meal, so shhh there."

"With stolen currency I imagine." She huffed. "Criminals."

Seeing the waitress come back with their drinks, he waited as Marissa poured her hot water into her cup to dip her bag in before quickly sliding over next to her to place his arm around her shoulder. "I know you aren't fond of criminals, especially Decepticons, or me for that matter, but I didn't have to bring you back here did I?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck.

Her heart stilled as he felt his breath against her. It was strange that their holoforms did that. She didn't want to turn herself to face him so she just swallowed hard. "Why me?"

Cyclonus was about to answer when the waitress came back happily unloading Marissa's food. Watching the woman leave, he slipped back to his side to make like he was enjoying his coffee. Marissa simply and slowly ate her food. Her heart was beating hard now. She felt shaky, but she needed to eat. When she was done, she used the restroom after asking if they sold anything for travel use like toothpaste and such. When she got her little purchase, she made her way in there to freshen up. Examining the bathroom, she already noticed there was no phone going in there and there was no window as well. Annoyed with her luck, she just discarded her stuff to re-join Cyclonus.

Outside, he walked her back to where his body stood waiting, but instead of his holoform just disappearing he placed her against him gently securing his arm around her waist. "He's an idiot." He murmured gently before placing his lips on hers. Separating briefly, he added. "You know that correct?"

She tried to push away from him after that question was asked. Pulling away, she replied. "He isn't an idiot, he just made one error."

Cyclonus studied her body language. Studied what was written in those eyes of hers as his form disappeared, and his optics light up. Transforming, he said. "I'll take you wherever you wish to go."

She stayed rooted where she was. Go back to Antartica? Go back home? She really had no home, just a couple of bases she ends up in mostly, and hotel rooms. Not knowing how to answer, she found herself sitting down against a tree staring in front of her. For once in her life she felt lost. Seeing his holoforms feet again, she didn't look up at him when she spoke so softly it almost made it impossible for even him to hear her. "I don't know where to go."

Sitting down next to her, he asked. "Do you know what you want then?"

She had an inkling. A notion. She knew in the personal nature that one being didn't want it. Sure she didn't tell him point blank that she has feelings for him, but she did tell him in her own way. She never flirted with anyone like that before like she did with him. Still staring in front of her, she decided to inquire herself. "Do you know what you want?"

It was meant to make her feel better if he somehow didn't know himself, but he took her by surprise again when he gently placed her in his arms as he placed her in his lap, to kiss her again. "This. I want this." He answered honestly. "You are intoxicating."

Marissa had a feeling people were worried about her, but things somehow flew apart for her in a way as she accepted his kiss. Yes, she wondered still how Magnus kissed, but at the same time she had a feeling he wouldn't have wanted her like that. She can be friends with him. She cared enough for him to be that. She will always care for him like that, but as she thought all these feelings she should just resign herself to this intense feeling Cyclonus was giving her right now, and surrender. But she found herself saying no as she slipped off his lap. "I'm sorry, I can't."

He reached out to her to guide her up. Staring silently at her, he made a mental note to himself as he left her alone to make a communication. A silent one before saying to her. "He'll be here soon to pick you up."

His voice sounded so different. "Who?" She asked as she looked up at his normal face.

"Who do you think?" That time his voice hinted the conviction there as he took a step away from her. "Shouldn't be too long, they were close to Earth anyhow."

"Cyclonus?" She paused as she examined his face. "I shouldn't have feelings for you as well."

First his optics widened at her confession before narrowing as he contemplated something. "I wasn't expecting mines for you." He admitted forlornly before he took a few more steps away as he took off.

Marissa's mouth widened before she slowly clambered to a point in the highway where she will spot her friends so they can pick her up, but as she waited, she just held herself tightly wishing she can get back to where she was way before all this started happening.

A half hour later, she spotted Ultra Magnus rolling up next to her where she sat. Watching the door swing open on its own accord, she smiled as she gladly climbed into the front. "Surprised you guys didn't send Jetfire or someone else to get me." She said as she curled up into the seat.

Watching the rare holoform of Magnus appear, he flashed her an instant look of concern as he wanted to touch her to examine her, but stayed to just doing it with his eyes. Noting the cuts and bruises, he asked. "I wanted to get you myself."

"My hero." She remarked as her head hit heavily against the back of the cushion. "Sorry about that." She thought she was weak before, but the sudden gentle feeling of his hand against her face made her breathing stop as she focused back on him.

"Don't apologize. I was very worried about you, Marissa. When I saw your ship like that..." He halted himself as he didn't want to verbalize it, he instead wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm glad you are all right."

This was the first time they did this. They never hugged. It might be his holoform, but still the very act made her eyes widen at first before closing to take it in. It felt so good. "I had to do that. I didn't want all those civilians hurt, Magnus. That is our job to keep them safe." She said softly. She might of sounded husky, but she didn't care. This felt good.

Pulling away from her slightly, he brushed some hair back as he gazed at her face, he smiled at her. "I know, but I'm allowed to worry."

The delicious pull of this as she had him so close to her. She ran her hand through his hair as a symbolic gesture of some kind at first, but she was so close as she placed her lips against his own. She felt him stiffen at her movement. Than hesitation. Followed by more statue like action from him. When he started to respond, he pushed away from her with a look in his eyes, she honestly couldn't read before he disappeared and was replaced by his voice in the cabin.

"Right. We should get you back and looked at." Magnus stammered as he pulled onto the highway.

Marissa felt empty all of a sudden. She guessed that was her answer from him on how he really felt for her. Moving herself to look straight ahead on the seat, she just stayed silent as they drove to their destination. A destination that seemed even further away then usual.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. :)**

* * *

><p>Those lips of her were on his own and what did he do? He didn't respond. He just disappeared. He may of not of known what to say, but he should have responded more. He knew he was taken completely by surprise. It felt good. Felt electric the second she did that, but he left like a coward. He berated himself on his off hours. Berated himself when she was standing beside Kup as she was speaking about what was happening with the protocols with the E.D.C. They spoke on their off hours, but it wasn't quite the same as before. He should of just wrapped her up in his arms and let her know exactly how she made him feel. No but duty and how she needed medical attention took precedence over him kissing.<p>

Also he was a coward. He can admit to it.

He was sure Cyclonus never faltered when he kissed her. He hardly ever did.

Oh those lips on his holoforms lips. What would they feel like on his actual lip component? He thought as he read something coming in through his data pad. It was just work, but the more he looked at the wording it looked like his screw up.

* * *

><p>For Marissa, she found herself where Cyclonus often took refuge. She hadn't seen him since that day, so she wondered something as she landed her ship near his cave. Getting out, she wandered inside to find it empty. Figured that the only time she came here willingly he isn't here. Turning around, she caught him staring at her from the mouth of the cave in an amused look. "Sorry to barge in."<p>

"That's fine. What are you doing here?" He asked cordially.

"Do you spend any length of time with Galvatron or is that only for missions?" She wondered suddenly.

"I spend time with them. I am close by so if they need me I am there. Other than that, I'm not fan off a lot of people around. I enjoy my privacy." He replied as he stepped forward. "So what are you doing here?"

"I kissed him and he didn't kiss me back. I don't know why I wanted to tell you, but I did so I should leave now." Marissa said in a rushed way as she started stepping towards him to make to her ship.

Stopping her in her tracks, he gently placed her in his hand as he deposited her on his berth. "He's a fool. Don't defend him, but he is." He stated as his holoform appeared beside her. "Me on the other hand, is not."

"Yes, but you are a Decepticon, so you are a fool yourself." She countered.

"Oh but that is a different type of fool, my dear." Seeing how she never backed away from him, he gently took her hand.

She didn't know if she should pursue this or not. She was rejected and someone else is offering himself to her. Albeit he is a criminal, but in truth, she enjoyed speaking to him. "Still a fool."

Placing her against him, he kissed her slowly enjoying the sensation her lips always caused him. He had a feeling she would never sleep with him, so he had to think of something else. Feeling her respond to his kiss, he did feel emboldened as he lowered her to his berth to lay beside her. Holding her. Sampling her. "Am I still a fool?" He whispered.

"No, but I think I am." She answered as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him. In truth the kiss felt pretty good that was until he separated from her.

"I can't do this any more unless you aren't just doing this simply because he rejected you."

Marissa stared at him not knowing what to say until one word creeped in. "Tease." Before she jumped off his berth to storm off to her ship.

"Not a tease, Marissa, just want you sure of what you want before anything can be pursued." Cyclonus said logically.

Pausing, her shoulders sagged. "I understand." What more can she say? It was kinda nice of him not taking advantage of her vulnerability.

Going to Autobot city she asked where Magnus was when they informed her he drove off to the lake possibly since that seems to be a place he likes to hang out lately. Giving her thanks there, she headed there just halting her vehicle near the entrance of the lake itself. No one wanted to drive in there to disturb the natural beauty of the place, so even the guys would transform out of their alt modes to walk in. Stepping out of her car, she walked quietly in swearing she can hear something like heavy venting. Concerned, she went in further and stopped before ducking around the corner to observe what was in front of her.

Ultra Magnus was sitting against a large boulder alone, but his helm would occasionally tip back. Noticing his arm moving, she wondered what he was doing for a second until her eyes widened. There were times he would move his arm fast, then he would slow it down making his helm tip back further allowing a groan to follow before he went fast again. Marissa should of left to allow him privacy, but she was glued. She wished she could see more as she quickly glanced above her to see if she can get up there and still remain unnoticed. Shaking her head at the deviant thought. A thought that was so delicious, she just enjoyed the sounds he made.

So Magnus is alive below the waist. Who was he thinking about to get himself so charged? She asked herself, but as that thought creeped in it was followed by, who the hell is the femme he is thinking about? She felt jealous over another bot.

Helm tilted back. Moaning louder and louder as his arm increased its ministrations, he looked down at himself as he went slow again. She saw his mouth move, but no words came out until he threw his head back crying out, "Marissa! OH frag, Marissa." His sounds increased more steadily until he made one final cry out. After his cry out, he placed his helm back to cycle in some air.

Marissa stood stunned. He had feelings for her after all. She was both happy and confused. Why didn't he respond to her kiss then? He must have been nervous to hurt her since she was injured. Perhaps it was for the best if he made the first move. Or second move in this case.

Later that night, she received a message from him. She was back stationed on the base in the outer atmosphere. _"Good evening, Marissa. How are you?"_

"Fine, but I wished I seen more of your spike as you stroked it." She replied out loud with a mischievous smile on her face. _"I'm fine, Magnus. How are you? Did you do anything exciting today?"_ She typed out.

_"Nothing much happened. Just went to the lake to enjoy it."_

"Enjoyed it indeed." She was smiling like a Cheshire cat. _"I'd love to enjoy it with you one day."_

_"Same here." _Magnus imagined himself at the lake with her. Just enjoying her. Completely. Feeling his interface panel aching at the thought too, he tried to calm himself.

_"I'll grab my bikini and take a dip also. That would feel great on my skin. Refreshing."_ She felt her devil horns going up now.

The thought of her in a bikini almost made him do something. _"Yes, grab your bikini. If you want to, just dress up there. Would save some time."_

_"Are you sure you just don't want to see me naked?"_

He paused as he felt his panel slide open_. "You know I'm a gentleman to you." _He wasn't going to say that he wanted her naked so he can interface with her right then and there.

There he goes avoiding me, she thought. _"I know you are, but you sure about not wanting to see me naked?"_

Magnus groaned as he performed his act on himself. "Yes, I want to see you naked. I want to make love to you. I want to take those clothes off and kiss you in so many places that I want to make you beg for me more." He said aloud before typing. _"If I see you naked. I see you naked."_

_"Avoidance has always been your strong suit in these conversations. Wonder why I keep running off."_ Yeah she said it, she didn't care. _"If you are there tomorrow, I might be seeing you if not then, I'll see you here. As it is I need to fall asleep, Magnus. Have a good night."_

_"Have a good night yourself."_ He typed back.

Checking the time and checking other things, she went to the docking bay to retrieve her small transport to get out of there. She was going to go where no one knew where she was, but the thing was that she didn't know where. Getting out of there, she headed to Earth where she headed to the ocean to look at it from the beach. It may be night time, but she loved how the moon's reflection bounced on the waves.

Sitting down on the sand, she just enjoyed everything, and while she heard the footsteps approaching from behind, she almost turned to confront the person if need be, but was surprised when Cyclonus came up behind her placing her between his legs as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Miss me?" He asked coyly. He actually did read their conversation. As much as they think their line is secure, he saw what they typed, and cursed Magnus in being an idiot.

"Stalking me?"

"I guess." He replied kissing the back of her head. "You were bold with him."

"Saw something today that made me feel bold."

"What was that?"

Turning her head to look at him, she said in almost a squeak. "I'm not going to tell you!"

"Spoil sport." Cyclonus said as he laughed into her hair. "You aren't objecting to me holding you."

"It feels nice, that's why."

Cyclonus needed something more from her. He enjoyed this part, but wanted something else as he laid her on the sand while he covered her with his body. Gazing into her eyes, she still wasn't objecting as his body was reacting to her more. Kissing those sweet lips of hers, he slipped a hand into her shirt. That was something for her to almost object to as their kiss deepened, and the hand that wanted to bat him away decided to wrap around his shoulder. Feeling he had the okay, he moved his hand up until he felt the lower rise of her breast. Teasing his finger along it, she just kept allowing him even as he moved his hand to the side to find something resembling a clasp. Fiddling around with it, he found it to release her, so as he moved the offending fabric away, he brushed along the upper rise of her chest to tease the nipple.

Moving her face away from him, she moaned a little at the feeling he was producing before kissing him again. Then as quickly as those good feelings were, she once again objected. "No, I haven't decided."

He was breathing hard. He was dumbfounded. Hand still on her breast, he just stared back at her. "Please decide quickly, Marissa." He teased her nipple for good measure before he released her.

"I'm trying, Cyclonus. I really am." She assured him while trying to hook her bra up again. "Give me time, please."

"I will." He didn't want to, but he decided he must.

* * *

><p>Marissa was wandering along the corridors of Autobot City when she felt a hand grab her and pull her into a room. Instincts taking over, she went to defend herself when she was pressed against the wall with only her in the dim lighting. Cursing and demanding to be let go, she stopped herself when Magnus's holoformed face appeared. His face was unreadable as he stared into her eyes. Even when he took both her arms to hold them above her head with one hand. Marissa felt her heart beating as she stared at him. Only once in a while she would close her eyes. Each time she opened her eyes though his gaze never wavered.<p>

"Magnus?" She whispered. This granted her his eyes giving her a slow scan along her body. She felt she couldn't breath.

No more avoidance from him any longer. His venting hitched as he examined her. Crushing his lips against her own. Marissa gave a startled gasp for a second before relaxing until an approval of a sound was released from her. Magnus wanted her. She was his friend and will always be his friend, but now he wanted her. Feeling his tongue against hers made him moan in her mouth, especially when he ran his hand from her hands down to her side, just stopping around the breast. He spread his thumb to rest on her nipple while the rest of the hand rested on the side. He teased her until they reached into hardened buds. She arched her back desiring much more so he granted it by taking the bottom of her shirt, and taking it off. He moaned at what she wore under even as he kissed the rise of those beautiful breasts. Releasing her arms, he concentrated on her pants as he undid them. Taking them off was a pain, but what he was rewarded with was worth it as he knelt down on the ground to worship her. The way she gazed at him. Eyes full of want. He had to show her how he wanted her too as he spread her legs to kiss and make love to her womanhood with his tongue. Marissa gasped before relaxing.

Marissa was hoping this wasn't a dream. It better not be a dream. Seeing and feeling him all over her body was simply amazing. She felt like she was melting. This wasn't the ideal place to do this, but she wasn't going to argue with passions. Throwing her head back she kept moaning. "Oh Magnus."

Loving her taste, he still got up as he removed his clothing. Gazing at her for some time, he moved both of his hands down the length of her body until he reached her rear to lift her up and position her over him. Kissing her, he then entered her making them both gasp in pleasure. He knew he didn't say one word to her. He was letting his actions speak for him as he slowly made love to her.

Only when he was very close to release, he whispered to her. "Marissa. My Marissa." With that declaration, both of them came to a release at the same time. They knew they were loud, but they didn't seem to care as he held her close to him. So many years of talking that quickly edged into flirtation. He knew he was crazy about her long ago, but refused to admit it. He wondered if was a current development on what made him declare himself in such a way to her? Although the way she fitted against him. The way her breath brushed against him, he let out a deep sigh as he felt the need to get her to his quarters so he may hold her more comfortably in his arms. It wasn't like he was uncomfortable, he just wanted to make sure it didn't make he start to feel at unease all of a sudden.

Moving her legs away from his waist, she looked into his eyes. "What now?" Her voice was low. Breathy.

Smiling at her, he grabbed her clothes to hand to her. "I say we retire to my room." He replied.

Shakily, she placed her clothes on one at a time while Magnus's root form stepped forth. She wondered how it would be to make love to his actual form. Blushing at her sudden imagination of everything possible there, she noticed that Magnus just seemed amused before picking her up in his hand. Normally she just stood on his palm, but now she sat there as they walked to his quarters. When they got there, they entered with Magnus placing a 'Do not disturb' sign on his door before settling her on the berth.

"Thinking about us making love in my root form back there?"

She blushed. "Hey no fair to read that thought."

Sitting on his berth, he watched as she started to remove her clothing again. "I have thought of it thousands of times before." Enjoying this perfect beauty in front of him, he ran his digit softly against her skin enjoying the shudder he produced. "You are so beautiful." He murmured lustily.

"And you are very handsome, Magnus." She felt weak kneed so laying on her back she just enjoyed his touch. He was so large compared to her, but gentle. This just always amazed her. She hoped this wasn't a lark as she felt her head tilt back when he rejoined her as his holoform again to kiss her on the neck. Never in her life had she felt like this.


	8. Chapter 8

Last night, she never received any sleep as she laid on his chest while he laid in recharge. Making love to him felt perfect, but after he drifted off her eyes shot open. She never told him about Cyclonus. He probably had an idea about it and didn't want to risk a repeat of his past mistake, or just didn't know. In truth she did have an attraction towards him. He was easy to talk to for the enemy. Easy on the eyes, in her opinion, but not like Magnus. She knew she played with fire kissing him back.

"Marissa, have you slept?" Came his tired voice.

Smiling warmly at him, she shook her head. "I had something on my mind."

"And what is that? You can tell me." Seeing her look away, he ran his digit along her. "Is it about Cyclonus?"

Studying his optics, she couldn't read him right now. "Yes. He did act like a gentle mech to me. Yes he kissed me again a few more times. Confessed on how he felt. Told me how stupid you were regarding us."

"I showed you how I felt."

"Yes, and pretty much in public since we didn't close that room off after you pulled me in there." She noted as she giggled. "We are so law abiding and we did something that wasn't that."

"We are allowed some indiscretions at times." He pointed out. "I saw you walking down that corridor so I took my chance. It was a now or never moment for me."

Sitting up she moved to sit up on him. "Is this a one time thing between us, Magnus?"

Admiring how comfortable she was on him, he said. "No it isn't."

"I'm not one to want a guy to automatically define a relationship, but in this case well..." She trailed off momentarily embarrassed.

"I want to be yours, Marissa."

Smiling, she moved down on him reaching his large lips. Due to size difference this would be comical, but she had to feel a bit of them against her as she kissed his bottom lip making him quirk his lips up in a smile. "I want to be yours, Magnus."

Activating his holoform, he reached for her to lay her on the berth. "Time to celebrate us before one of us unfortunately has to report to duty and the other has to get some sleep."

Giggling, she welcomed him back as they began kissing.

* * *

><p>Cyclonus was running variables on his computer when he spotted her landing. Smiling to himself, he waited until she was out and over next to him. "Hello."<p>

"Hi, Cyclonus. Busy working I see. What nefarious plot are you hatching today?" She asked in a slight teasing voice.

Shrugging, he simply answered. "Reducing the pain of rabbit ears, I guess."

She knew he was kidding, but she still had to look up there with a slight twinkle in her eye. "Not allowed to get rid of them. I kinda like them."

Examining her, he had a feeling why she was there. "He woke up, didn't he?" By the large smile she tried to suppress on her face, but failed to do so, he was right. "Glad he developed his processor in time then." Turning to face the control, he entered some new equations in.

"Are you all right?" He kept typing so she said something else. "You have been actually great with me. I appreciate it even if I didn't understand it or trust it because, you know."

"Because I'm a Decepticon." Cyclonus pointed out tiredly. "Even I have feelings, Marissa. You may not believe it or trust it, but I do. I wasn't expecting them, but I developed them." Sparing her a glance, he added. "I did fall for you. I did what I did for you simply because that is what you do for someone you care for, am I correct? Anyhow, he is a very lucky mech to have you so I hope he doesn't squander it."

She was starting to fall for him. Just not as hard as she did like she did with Magnus. "I still hope we can talk at times. I know I'd miss that."

His spark ached. He did have a feeling this would happen, but it still didn't stop it as he turned to fully regard her. Can he keep talking to her without touching her? "Give me time before we can chat again, Marissa." Activating his holoform he popped up directly in front of her startling her. Taking a gentle hold of her arms to keep her up right, he told her. "If it doesn't work out with him, than there is always me."

Nodding her agreement there, she gave him a quick hug before having to part from him. She was afraid of certain things happening if she did remain there a minute longer. As for Cyclonus, he watched as she left there before turning back to his controls.

Hearing his comm go off, he answered it right away. "Cyclonus here."

"Cyclonus, report here at once." Galvatron ordered.

"Right away, Lord Galvatron." Turning the control panel off, he quickly transformed to head to his location. Galvatron never tolerated waiting.

* * *

><p>Marissa was languidly relaxing next to the lake like she did that one day, while resting her feet inside the cool water. Leaning back on her arms, she tilted her head back to enjoy the sun on her skin. It truly was a beautiful day today. Or maybe it was always beautiful and she was too focused on work to notice it. Shrugging her shoulders, she didn't care. She was happy. She wanted to enjoy today.<p>

"Was I the mech you thought about?"

Smiling at the sound of his voice, she squinted her eyes to get a look at Magnus standing above her. "Yes, you were the mech I was referring to. You want me to kiss you in front of a cactus to confirm it?" She teased.

Activating his holoform, he was on top of her. "You can kiss me in front of this lake to confirm it."

Doing as he wanted, she enjoyed him for a bit longer before asking. "I thought you were on duty."

"I am. This is a slight break before I go back out there. I spotted you come here so I took the first chance I can get." Kissing her neck, he desired to do so much more to her right now.

"So you are breaking the rules just to get some kissing action. First public sex and now this. Ultra Magnus, have I changed you?"

"Yes and I believe for the better." He said as a compliment delivering her a tiny kiss on the forehead before standing up. "I have to go back. I hope to see you later when I'm off."

"Oh you will." She promised him as she watched him walk away. She loved when he looked back at her to smile at her before facing forward. She was finally getting a life, she thought as she laid down to close her eyes.

Hearing loud shots firing in the distance, Marissa wondered if it was a dream, but as soon as she opened her eyes the reality was they were under attack. Quickly putting her shoes on, she rushed to check it out while still maintaining some cover. She wished she had a weapon with her just in case while finally getting to a location to see Autobot City being attacked.

Squinting her eyes, she didn't understand why they didn't transform the city yet. Seeing a bright pulsing light beating into the city blasting away so much, she started to understand why. Was this the fragment they stole doing this? She knew it had great power, but could it really do all that?

Watching Seekers and Sweeps flying all over, she went running back to her vehicle to call for any available back up. She was such an idiot not to grab the radio in the first place, as she cursed all the way to her car just to be stopped by one of the coneheads. She didn't know which one it was, but she slid into the ground.

"Well, isn't this pleasant." It greeted coldly grabbing her to place her inside of him.

"Let me go." She demanded.

It chuckled at her. "You humans amuse me."

Watching as they flew next to the battle and towards Galvatron, she started kicking at his panel. She didn't care if she died, she just knew she won't be used as a pawn.

"Hey! Stop that." It grated out.

Not as long as I can still breath, Marissa thought as she hit against something so hard it caused him to dive towards the ground towards some of the Autobots. She prayed none of them got hurt as she felt the hardness of the ground before getting thrusted up against its canopy before dropping back down as she hit against his controls with her body.

Taking long hard breaths, she found her world in a dizzying array as she passed out.

Magnus was near when he witnessed Thrust crash down as he ducked out of the way to notice he had a passenger inside of him. Spark leaping, he ran over there to rip his canopy off to retrieve her. Scanning her body, surprisingly she didn't have any broken bones, she just had some cuts that weren't deep. Informing Prime that she was injured, he told him to bring her to a save place, but running off proved difficult when he fell under rapid fire.

So here he was with an injured, Marissa, as he tried to defend them, while other Autobots did the same only to now find Devastator right on top of them knocking them all down, and in the process making Marissa roll out of his hands since now even Magnus was temporarily knocked out. Devastator didn't seem to take notice of her as he continued stomping ahead. The only one that took notice was one that followed nearby him.

Seeing her down there injured, he lifted her up to examine her before storing her safely inside of him since he did have the luxury to do so. Smirking at the passed out Magnus at the side, he remarked to himself how lucky he was that he didn't get crushed, but he did walk over to him to move him deeper inside just in case he came back. Why he did it was simple enough, in spite of being on opposite sides, he did have a certain level of respect for him. As for Cyclonus, he moved fast as he snuck away from battle to travel to the nearest town to place her in the care of a doctor.

A battle that was barely won. Magnus did wake with an ache in his processor and spark when no one could locate, Marissa. He ignored Ratchet giving him orders to go to med bay. Where was she? Did Cyclonus nab her again? What the hell was that weapon?

For Marissa, she woke in a hospital attached to an IV and a heart monitor groaning of an instant headache and body pains. Where was she? Pressing the button for the nurse, she waited until someone came.

"Hello, Ms Faireborn. Is there something that you need?" The nurse asked.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked through a shaky voice.

"You are in St Francis Presbyterian Hospital. The doctor in this town called Scotts, said a Decepticon delivered you demanding you get immediate medical help. I can't believe it was a Decepticon. That had to be a mistake." The nurse replied.

"Thanks. Any way I can see the doctor?" Marissa asked.

"He is checking on other patients and you'll be one of them." The nurse chirped out.

"Thank you." Closing her eyes, she waited till she left the room so she can grab the phone and dial one of her cousins. "Hey, Kathy. Yeah I'm fine, I guess. I'm at St Francis Presbyterian Hospital. Yeah." Smiling, Marissa continued. "Tell Magnus where I am so he doesn't kill himself. If he needs med help than he should do it. Tell the stubborn guy to go to Ratchet now. My orders." She waited again as her cousin went on. "Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye." Hanging up, she closed her eyes again.

"Glad your awake."

"It hurts so much to smile and keep my eyes open, Cyclonus." Marissa softly said.

Stepping forward, he touched her shoulder lightly. "Risked my aft getting you away from there."

"I know and I appreciate it." Feeling his lips against her forehead, she opened her eyes a little. "One of those coneheads found me near the lake and kidnapped me. I kicked his panel in and made him crash land."

Softly chuckling, Cyclonus kissed her again. "He deserved that, but I'm sorry you got hurt in the process."

"I got in a line of work that I know that I was going to get hurt in. You have to be tough." Smiling up at him in spite of some pain, she smugly said. "Look at me, I survived a plane crash."

Smiling wide, he wanted to do more than kiss her forehead, but he had to fight his temptation as he straightened up. "I should leave. I'm glad you are alright."

"Thank you, Cyclonus." She weakly said as she closed her eyes.

"Anything for you." He told her and meant it as he disappeared from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

When she opened up her eyes a second time, she spotted Tina reading over her chart on one side, and Magnus to her other side with his hand around hers. The lights in the room were really too bright for, Marissa's liking so she just let her eyes slit a bit in order to think.

Looking down at her cousin, Tina gave her a tiny smile. "I'll dim the lights soon, just wanted to read this some more." She assured her. Tina was a young accomplished doctor so it wasn't no surprise that she had her chart in her hands at the moment.

"Surprised you didn't memorize it before you waltzed in." Marissa teased.

"She got in here a few minutes before you woke up." Magnus informed her softly. "I thought the other doctor was a joke in my opinion."

Flipping over the page, Tina narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. Because he misread something." Shaking her head, she placed the file down to rest at the side of her leg as she went to the lights to dim them. "Better?" Receiving a nod from Marissa, she went back to the bed. "For one thing, nothing has been broken so for him to want to perform surgery is completely unnecessary. Your blood tests read fine, but honestly I have no faith right now at the moment."

"Don't tell me you are going to make me head to your hospital to get tested out." Marissa groaned out.

"Marissa, I'm not a fan of speaking ill of other doctors, but when I have a bad feeling in my bones, I really want to be at ease." She told her softly. "I'll be back to get the transfer papers done with."

Watching her leave, she turned her attention to, Magnus. "I know you think this hospital gown looks sexy on me."

He smiled at her enjoying the fact she can still joke. Leaning over, he kissed her on the mouth. "I was worried about you."

"Don't be, Magnus. I'm stronger than I look."

"True, but..."

"I'm able to handle a stallion like you in your own berth." She interrupted him with a wink.

He enjoyed how she can still tease regardless of this right now. "You love teasing me."

"I'm simply stating a fact, Magnus." Moving her body up, she kissed him again. "But you are cute when you are chagrined."

* * *

><p>A month passed since then. While they both attended to their separate duties, they still managed to find some time for one another. At times it looked like it was mostly a friendship based type of relationship until it hit closed doors. Something that they didn't seem to mind. Mostly, Magnus since he was far more reserved than Marissa. The only time they did anything romantic in public was at the lake, and that was still pretty private considering since not many did go up there.<p>

One day, Autobot city had some new visitors in the form of femme's. Arcee, Chromia, and Moonracer. While Arcee would rather be out in the far reaches of space or Cybertron, she regulated herself in trying to be as busy as possible. Chromia, if she wasn't on duty, she was with Ironhide. Moonracer just became bored when she wasn't on duty and felt that being on Earth was too lax for her taste so as she was speaking to Chromia about stuff, and Chromia suggesting some good things to check out, Ultra Magnus rolled up.

"I haven't seen him in a long time."

Chromia caught the sound of her companion's voice along with the vibration that was coming from her. "Forget it, he's involved with someone."

Pouting, Moonracer still couldn't help herself as she roved her optics up his body. "Who?"

"Human from E.D.C, a Captain Marissa Faireborn. I hear those two's are a lot alike." Chromia replied.

"Him with a human? Interesting."

Oh god, Chromia thought when she dragged out the word, 'Interesting.' Catching her friend walking towards him, she tried to halt her. "Moonracer! What are you doing?"

For vorns, she wondered was under that chassis of his. She was always fascinated by him. She was fascinated by many, but his out of limits, attitude, always made her fantasize about him. "Greetings, Ultra Magnus."

Turning his head to regard her, he nodded at her. "Greetings, Moonracer. How are you enjoying yourself here?"

Finally standing in front of him, she had to stop herself from vibrating. "It is okay. I prefer Cybertron better."

Smiling at her, he told her. "Yeah, it takes some getting use to, but it grows on you."

"Perhaps if you show me around, maybe I will understand." She suggested. She hoped he would smile again. It was a really pleasant smile.

"Perhaps."

Feeling bolder, she placed a hand on his arm. "What is your favorite thing to see here? Location wise."

Ultra Magnus vented a little feeling her hand run up and down his arm. He really needed to make an excuse to leave. "The lake. The ocean."

Moving closer to him, she really had to tilt her head up. "Which lake? Which ocean?"

"Um..." What the hell is going on here? He thought.

* * *

><p>After Marissa was done on her shift, she said her good bye to Kup as she parted to meet up with Magnus. On the drive over, she was smiling thinking to herself that she can't remember the last time she ever smiled meeting up with a boyfriend. In truth, if she couldn't then they didn't mean anything to her in the first place. Magnus meant something to her. He was sweet and kind to her. He only seemed to joke with her, and the way he held her made her almost fall apart at the seams in the best of ways because she wanted him to put her back together, lay with her, so she can wake up next to him again.<p>

She found herself driving into Autobot city, parking in her usual spot. Getting out, she walked in the direction that was the quickest route to his quarters. She should think about him more often during any drive because it made it go so quick, she thought as she smiled.

Running her hand through her hair to make sure it was fine, she went around the bend to find herself stopping, and gaping. There in front of her was Magnus being felt up by another female. A femme at that, and he wasn't pushing her away while she touched and even kissed him. Marissa's blood ran cold and her heart started beating out of her chest when she saw him touching her back.

* * *

><p>"Moonracer, I'm involved." Magnus vented out as she continued pawing him. He was so much larger than her, but he wanted to be a gentleman at least in not pushing her roughly back.<p>

"She won't know." Running her hand into his seam, she smiled at the instant vibration she received from him. "You like that don't you?" She purred.

Head back, he placed his arm on her, but surprised himself in not pushing her away, he just brushed against her as she continued to pinch and rub his most sensitive of wiring. "We. Need. To. Stop."

"Not while you are responding like this, we aren't." Moonracer teased.

"Uh, Moonracer."

Hearing her friends voice, she was surprised Chromia was still around. "Yes?" She asked huskily.

"We have a visitor." Chromia whispered.

Glancing past, Magnus she spotted a stunned Marissa. "Who are you?"

"I use to be his girlfriend." Marissa answered.

Out of his stupor, Magnus pushed Moonracer away to turn to her. "Marissa, it isn't what you think it is." Oh, he'll regret those words, he thought.

Bristling up, she placed her hands on her hips. "Really? To me it looks like you were enjoying how she was touching you."

"Marissa." Magnus stepped forward.

Raising her hand up to stop him from approaching, she hissed out. "Save it." Peering over to Moonracer, she added. "He's all yours honey." Turning abruptly on her heel, she marched off hearing Magnus following her. "Stop following me, Magnus. I mean it."

"Marissa, you are the only one for me. You know that."

Laughing hard, she turned to give him one brief glance. "Is that why you allowed her to touch you right in your favorite area?" Marissa sniffed the air angered and hurt by him. She was going to go somewheres where she was far away from him.

Magnus didn't know what went into him when he allowed Moonracer to touch him in that way. He honestly cared more about Marissa than she will possibly know, but she won't listen, and he had a feeling she was betrayed to the point she will never believe him.

"Ultra Magnus?"

Hearing, Moonracer's voice, he turned towards her growling. "You ever get near me like that again, I swear to you it will be the last time ever. Are you satisfied?!"

"No and I let my attraction for you override my thinking. I apologize." She answered meekly.

Stalking past her, he told her to forget it, and went to retire to his quarters away from everyone. Pity he couldn't get away from himself.

* * *

><p>Later at night, Marissa was in her private quarters in space drinking away her sorrows, and just reading random stupid stories on the internet. Yawning, she got up from her bed to wander to her little fridge to get some water and a pill to swallow. Coming back she saw a message on her screen.<p>

_"Marissa, I don't blame you for being angry at me. I betrayed your trust and hurt you beyond reason. I don't know why it happened. I don't, but I do know how I truly feel for you. I was looking forward in seeing you as I normally am, and that happens. Moonracer means nothing to me. You are and will be the only one who means something to me. Yours truly, Ultra Magnus."_

Marissa kept reading that over and over again before she sent it to her cousin, Kathy. After the incident occurred, her cousins have been basically talking her down from the proverbial ledge, so sharing this was no big deal. Kathy did give her an instant reply.

_"Don't know what to say to that because my only thought is this; If she didn't mean anything in the first place, than why do it? Sideswipe is telling me the same thing with an extra added thing of giving yourself time to yourself. I have to agree to that advice."_

_"I plan on it. Thank you guys for helping me out today."_

_"No problem. If you need to talk more, you know where to find us all." _Kathy typed out.

Thanking her for the trouble, Marissa bid them good night before going under the covers herself. A tear escaped from her eye as she laid on her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I just wanted to see what happens when someone as noble as Magnus falls under temptation. The evil bug usually likes to hit me from time to time. Also I didn't know who to think of for a female to tempt, Magnus, and Moonracer was the first name that popped into my head. Forgive me Moonracer and Magnus fans. Of course my friend says to bring on Cyclonus now. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Perhaps Cyclonus does have a chance with her again. :)**

* * *

><p>Ultra Magnus noticed others from the E.D.C that would come instead of her. Act as a representative. It was a revolving door at the present time to see who would be the best fit, or who could just make it there. He heard that Marissa was stationed still in the same location, but taking up far more duties until a new shift officer was appointed. He knew in the past she wasn't fond of that position seeing that it felt more like a nose bleed position rather than what she currently enjoyed doing. The fact she was taking it, showed him how much she wished to emerse herself into work.<p>

Him, he just remained how he use to be along with avoiding, Moonracer in particular. Even though she tried to apologize, she still tried to grab at him. To him, she just didn't get it so he stayed far enough away from her until hearing from Prime that he needed a small crew to go out to Cylex to explore some strange readings they received that was Cybertronian in nature. Agreeing to do the mission, and to pick a small crew which included Perceptor, Hound, Blurr, Jazz and himself.

They were to head out during the first light so during that down time, he was in his quarters reading, when he just felt the need to see if she did send anything back to him. Anything at all. It was a hope. A hope that was quickly left in the dust when there was nothing but emptiness. Frustrated with himself, he decided on taking a walk to the furthest point of the base where he came across, Kup.

"Evening, Kup. Nice seeing you here." Magnus greeted.

"Hiya, Magnus. I hear you have a mission your going on." Kup said as he watched the distance.

"Yep, going to Cylex."

"Hmph, that dump. I guess it's important if you have to go there." Kup stated with open distaste.

Silence fell as they both stared out to the horizon. Magnus wanted to ask, but at the same time didn't wish to bother him.

Kup wasn't stupid though. "She's healthy. Busy. I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it, and you know what I'm fine with that." Magnus looked crestfallen in a way so he continued. "Look, pal, you screwed up. I don't want to talk about it, but it happened. You have to live with yourself."

"I know."

"Who knows, I heard some can move past these type of things. Well that is what I hear." Kup said as he heard some light footsteps nearby. "Oh, want me to leave you alone with Moonracer?"

Magnus shot her an instant look of warning. He just didn't want to deal with her. "No, I'm leaving. I have to rest up before the mission. Have a good evening, Kup."

Kup looked over at the femme watching as she went to follow him. "You caused enough trouble for one stellar cycle, Moonracer."

"Yes, but Kup."

"Do you care about the feelings you hurt with, Marissa? You are concentrating more on him than what you done there." Kup reminded her.

"She's human, she can have any human in the world."

Turning to face her, he chomped on his bit as he examined her. "I didn't take you as insensitive and daft, Moonracer. Time for you to think of what you've done and leave him be."

* * *

><p>What possessed her to do girls night with her cousins? Oh yes, she knew why. They wanted to get her out of her funk that she was in. They wanted to see her at least smile a little. Something she hadn't done since seeing that scene. At least with her job, a job that was steeped in seriousness, she can bask in it, and no one was the wiser unless you were close to her.<p>

When she first agreed to finally join them, she showed up wearing baggy blue jeans, and a t-shirt with tennis shoes at their family estate. Something, Alesha immediately shook her head at politely while showing her upstairs. When she came back downstairs, her cousins gave her funny woof whistles before hustling her into Susan's vehicle to drive all the way to the pier for some dinner and her choice of dancing or the comedy club. She chose the dancing figuring it will prevent her from smiling and she can drink.

Her cousins were not single and the only ones they danced with was each another. That made, Marissa crack a smile at a little bit since they didn't mind acting like fools with one another.

"Hey mama! Want to show us how you shake your money maker?" Remote teased with a wink before tripping into Tina. "Oh never mind, I found my money maker right here."

"I'll shake mines if you shake yours!" Tina cried back hooking her arm through hers and laughing.

They were acting like drunk males with one another as they did this. She knew by the way they looked at her, they did it mostly for her benefit even as she waved a hand in front of her face. Seeing Kathy near her, she said to her. "I'll be back, I just need air."

"Okay sweetie."

Now outside reflecting as she leaned against the pier over looking the water as the moon danced along the water, she started to feel like she can breath, but she also felt a little cold so she wrapped her coat around her.

"Glad they took you out."

She was so surprised not to hear from him for what seemed like forever when it had been a few months since she broke it off with, Magnus. "They will become relentless if I don't agree right away."

Leaning his back against the pier to face towards the club, Cyclonus smiled. "I can see they care for you. Surprise they went in there knowing their mates."

"Their mates are very secure in knowing them completely to trust them. Also those guys wouldn't betray them." Marissa stated.

Cyclonus heard the biting tone in her voice before examining her profile. "I'm surprised he did that to you. I'm sorry it happened."

"Are you? Are you really?" She bit back before sighing. "No, sorry. I didn't mean to attack you."

"It's fine. I am a Decepticon after all, correct?"

Turning to observe him, she just took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" She asked softly.

Opening his mouth, the words were stuck inside him. "He was an idiot to do that." Was all he managed as he wandered away.

Marissa turned herself back to the ocean before she heard another voice. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I have plenty of thoughts, Remote. Which one would you like?" Marissa inquired with a slight smile.

"I do know, Cyclonus's holoform."

Turning to face her, Marissa shrugged. "I don't know what to say."

Smiling, Remote nodded. "How about me saying it then. Started off as a secret affair between Thundercracker and I, then it became known, lots of stuff happened as you know fully well, stuff that makes my head explode to think about, he is a part of us now, and during the whole time together he was always amazing to me. Patient and understanding. Something far removed from what a Decepticon is. I got lucky with him."

"Yeah you did. Cyclonus never pressured me. He never forced himself. You can say he was a gentlemech to me. Even when I came to him to tell him I chose, Magnus, he was still very cordial with me. Understanding. Cyclonus is the one who brought me to that town when I was injured. He risked his standing with Galvatron to do that." Marissa explained.

"Sounds like what Thundercracker would do."

Was her cousin hinting something as she pointed out the good points of her mate? It was obvious she was as she offered, Remote a real smile in return. "It couldn't possibly work."

"I can't make that decision for you, Marissa. You know that." Remote said honestly.


	11. Chapter 11

Going to Autobot city with him on a mission was relatively easy for her to deal with, even if it seemed difficult to pass by his quarters thinking about those moments together, or that first time where he grabbed her in the hallway. It was enjoyable to at least be teased by the others about other matters as she headed out of there. They were her friends, and every tease felt welcoming to her since it was all friendly. Walking to her ship, she spotted Moonracer waiting for her. Marissa felt like being catty to her, but wanted to be the bigger person.

"Hello." Marissa greeted as warmly as possible placing her data pad to the side of her.

"Greetings. I heard you were here."

She sounded nervous, but Marissa doubted it. "Yes, but I'm gonna head out now. What do you want?" She asked casually.

"I have a reputation of being a horrible flirt. For so long I had a crush on, Ultra Magnus." Moonracer began feeling somewhat stupid apologizing to someone like her. "Even though I knew he was involved with you, I shouldn't of done it."

Putting her hand up to stop her from talking, Marissa tried to smile, but it fell off her face. "Moonracer, you did what you did and he accepted it. He said he's sorry, and you seem to be wanting to say it, but I'll stop you right there. What you both did hurt me more than it did yourselves. I'll forgive you both in time. I know I will, because I know he is a good mech in spite of it, and honestly I don't feel you are a bad femme yourself. Right now, I just need more time, and who is to say I will accept him back. Pain sucks."

"All right, I understand, but I am sorry."

"Thank you, Moonracer. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back home." Sparing her a smile, albeit a empty one, Marissa waved at her before walking up her plank to get into her ship. She believed she said the right words to her to show she was the bigger person.

Funny though when you are trying to forget you end up in places you normally don't always end up going. While Marissa did attend this bar on occasion with some of her co-workers, who weren't primarily humans because they wanted to expand themselves one day a long time ago, she ended up at this bar in Pateon 4. It was a decent establishment that served many types of liquids, including energon. Coming in, she went to the area where she can comfortably sit asking for their best whiskey. In uniform, no one dared approach her, but it didn't stop them from looking her over with open interest. She ignored them. One look at one of them, and they will think she is. Accepting and paying for her drink, she took some slow sips while looking at the dark liquid.

"It is normally a danger to drink alone, isn't it?" Came a casual familiar tone.

Smiling and shaking her head, she never looked away from her drink. "Stalking me, Cyclonus?"

"This time is a happy coincidence. After hearing Galvatron going off to the point where even I suffered, it was time for a drink." Cyclonus replied honestly slowly drinking his energon.

"What? Not interested in hooking up with a prostitute tonight?" Marissa joked finally looking up at him.

Chuckling softly, he looked into his near empty cube. "I haven't done that since showing interest in you, my dear."

Laughing hard, Marissa became a cynic again as she took a longer pull of her drink, before saying. "Liar."

Cyclonus turned serious as he kneeled down next to her. "I understand you were hurt, but since you, no one will compare." Getting on his peds quickly, he downed the rest of his cube, set it down on the bar, and headed out of the bar.

Her first instinct was to chase him, but Marissa decided to forget about it as she took another sip of her drink. She was angry and not at him. She was angry at something else as she just shoved her whiskey aside and left. Marissa wasn't a lightweight, so the walk to her ship will do her some justice at least. At least it was kinda nice to glance inside the shops on her way past to pass by the time. Although seeing him in there looking at stuff, made her automatically walk away.

She was still vulnerable and she just looked at him in that way that will possibly get her hurt. He's a Decepticon. Almost hitting herself on the side of her head to clear her brain, she neared her ship feeling some relief flow through her. Safety? Possible. Then she had to take a glance behind her to see him stepping out of the shop, and find her in the crowd as she made her way to relative safety. Her stupid heart had to feel like it fell down with that one glance.

"Ugh, get a hold of yourself, Marissa." She cursed at herself activating her ramp to go down so she can step aboard. More like run on board. Putting the ramp up, she activated the drives on the ship and took off quickly.

Cyclonus did a scan of his little female while in the bar then right now. Something certainly changed to the point of him activating his alt mode to take off after her.

Marissa was taking calming breaths as she tried to ease her line of thinking when she heard the alert go on informing her of another craft approaching. Cursing, she had a clue who it was, but really hoped it wasn't him, but seeing his form take shape next to her window, she sighed heavily.

"Marissa, are you alright?"

She heard the concern in his voice but didn't want to break down. "Please leave me be, Cyclonus. You've been wonderful to me before, I'm just not ready."

"A little hard when you obviously want to talk." He had half a mind to tranform to his root form to stop her ship roughly, but that would damage her.

Scanning her readings and where she was, she changed course to head to his little private place. She was grateful when he didn't boast or anything about her doing this, although it felt really strange to be back there after all that time.

Transforming, Cyclonus headed inside his place waiting for her to eventually make her way in. Watching her walk out of her ship, it was slow. It wasn't her usual confident walk as she finally made her way inside the cave. Examining her face, he can see she looked close to moisture in her eyes. "You can stay here as long as you want."

"Seeing as I have duty at 15:00 hours, I think I have a time limit already." She partially joked. "It has been four months, and I still can't believe it. Him, out of anyone. I never thought I'd see that."

Sitting down on the berth, which was really the only sitting area completely available, Cyclonus helped her up. "I'm actually surprised myself."

"Sorry, but I see you doing that before himself."

"Look, being a Decepticon doesn't afford me to have a lush personal life like an Autobot, but still, I wouldn't a crass idiot if the opportunity did present itself to me." Cyclonus stated clearly. While he understood her, he still was insulted.

"Sorry. Forgive me?"

"Call me by that nickname you gave me, and maybe I will." He teased.

"Will you forgive me, Rabbit Ears?"

Smiling, he ran his digit along her back. "Forgiven. It is you after all."

Feeling weak by that touch, she sat down finally to regard him. This is dangerous territory for her to embark on. She just broke it off with Magnus.

Cyclonus scanned her to see how her heart rate changed again. "I noticed how Thundercracker, Sideswipe, Prowl, Ratchet and even Sunstreaker can shrink down to human size and back. Did you want to pursue that with him?"

"Yes and Kathy was going to help once he said yes to it." She replied.

"It really isn't that hard to figure out how she achieved it."

Quirking her eyebrow up, she smiled at him. "Ohhhh really?"

Without a word, he did just that. No holoform needed as he sat there human size. "Really." He replied with a coy look on his face.

Marissa had no clue why she laughed as hard as she did. She believed it was months of stress that built up on her to react this way, but she laughed so hard she ended up on her back clutching her stomach. Tears streamed from her face, but in a way it felt good to laugh like that as she looked up at his patient face, crawled over and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. Something just hit me like a bolt." Taking a deep breath, she got on her knees still looking at him. "Very prominent rabbit ears still." She said with a sly wink before giggling.

Cyclonus understood why she laughed like that. He understood it wasn't towards him. He knew she was a stoic person who kept her feelings to herself. Examining how she looked laughing made him take her in his arms though, and kiss her. Flesh on metal was odd, but he felt her. Oh how he felt her. His lips were a soft metal so they easily molded against her own, where he can actually taste her. He noticed how her eyes were wide open at first before she wrapped her arms around him so she can kiss him back. This is when it felt electric to him as he parted her lips with his glossa. He never thought he'd ever experience a feeling like this ever.

"Cyclonus..." She breathed out. Eyes examining him again. "I'm scared."

Of course she would be. She was hurt before and he was the enemy, he thought. Gently he ran his hand through her hair, enjoying the softness he felt. "I know and I'll be the best for you, Marissa. Honestly, I'm scared too." He loved that tiny nose of hers as he kissed it.

Marissa understood that feeling. "Can we take this a little slow?"

Smiling, he nodded. "We can." Cyclonus truly wanted this human. "Just let me hold you a little longer before you leave."

"I'd really like that." Giving him a kiss, she placed her head down below his chin listening to his insides humming away. Was it crazy for her to want to venture this way with him? She still had feelings for Magnus, but her feelings for Cyclonus are there. When she got home, she had a feeling she might bury her head in the pillow or she might do something a bit naughty.


	12. Chapter 12

The trip going to Cylex was a quiet uneventful thing so far with nothing in their way. Something that didn't bother anyone else on board except for, Magnus who knew all about the quiet before the storm type of situations. Oh, he didn't mind his crew's relaxed minds about it even if they did keep themselves busy during the course of the journey. Although when it came to talking, Perceptor can be quite the chatterbox when he was excited about explaining about science. Not like any of them understood him until he slowed him down to talk in layman's terms.

"The pulse has now become different somehow, Magnus." Jazz informed him while he listened in through the radio.

"Let us hear it, Jazz." He instructed calmly.

The pulse was there in a way, but had pings added to it. Eradict pings as if someone was doing that on purpose. Metal on metal sound before an odd sound was heard.

"Was that... Growling?" Hound inquired.

"Sounds like it. Jazz, could you repeat the sound again for us and magnify it if you can." Magnus told him.

Making a few adjustments, he did as he was instructed. It was a growling, but it didn't seem like a regular animal especially when a muffled cough was heard. All of them looked at one another, while Hound started to re-look up the history of Cylex along with any recent transmissions.

"Sorry, Magnus nothing." Hound informed him with a frown.

"I'll guess we'll find out soon enough what made that sound there." Magnus supposed as they continued their course.

* * *

><p>There was something enjoyable at least to dipping your feet into the water even when it is really cold feeling. You felt a little more alive. Right now she felt like a kid as she ran her bare feet along the water of the shore as she occasionally crouched down to look at a tiny shell or something else that catches her interest. She remembered as a kid how she gathered up so many shells or rocks, and demand to bring them home. She laughed right now at the pride in her in not admitting how heavy the bag got, and not wanting to get rid of her treasures to lighten her load or ask her dad for help. She remembered how her shoulder would ache for the whole night after, but she was proud of her haul. Memories can be a good thing or a bad thing.<p>

"What are you thinking of to have a smile like that on your face?"

Turning her head to look over at, Cyclonus's approaching holoform, she answered vaguely. "Just about rocks and shells."

"I'll take that as a happy memory then." Reaching her, he gathered her up in his arms. "Evening. How are you?"

Her stomach went into butterfly mode the moment he did that. "Hi. Fine. You?"

Raising up his eyebrow, he placed a question to her without even asking.

"Just nervous about tonight." She admitted. "Now you."

"We can still wait if you wish. Tonight wasn't about rushing you, but about getting to know one another better." He replied. "By the way, you look very lovely tonight."

Marissa was wearing a long flowing dress which was purple, and a cardigan on top. "Thank you." She was very nervous as she kissed him on the cheek instead of where she wished to kiss him.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, because I know you don't eat human food."

Gazing into her eyes, he gently placed his hand in her hair so he can feel her silky tresses. "What do you wish to do then? Your choice, Marissa."

She didn't have to go to work tomorrow, and since that day in the cave, they talked online and she couldn't believe how unsure she was. She was mentally and physically attracted to him, but still afraid of being hurt. Then again, she replied. "Your place."

"You sure?" He'd be a full in denying what he desired, but he didn't wish to scare her by ravaging her on this beach.

Kissing him on the lips, she smiled. "Yes, Cyclonus I'm sure."

Spark pulsing, he wrapped his arm around her waist to walk her to where he kept his root form hidden from others. In the dark, it was fun for her to traverse, but he lifted her up in his arms to carry her the rest of the way over there. "Glad you agreed to this section of the beach."

Climbing inside him, she secured herself. "Sure."

Scanning her readings, he noted how her pulse picked up with how she reacted to him. She was both nervous and excited. Something he was for once in his own life too. Cyclonus knew this was an awful big step for her to take with him. Something he will make sure she won't regret.

* * *

><p>Entering Cylex's atmosphere, they all looked at it unable to believe what they were seeing. It was all derelict. There were structures that were once large enough to house them, but other ones that were small enough to house smaller beings, like humans. There was some crashed space crafts here and there of various forms. None they can judge on which belonged to what species since they were too far away from them still. All they know with the readings they were getting, there was no lifeforms around.<p>

"I'm reading nothing, Ultra Magnus. Maybe they all left." Perceptor said as he looked between his readings and what was in front of him.

"That may be so, Perceptor, but we must be thorough and check." Magnus stated as he searched for the best spot to land.

"Well hopefully we do that soon, because the sooner we get out of here, the better." Commented Jazz.

"I agree with him." Blurr chimed in.

Magnus wouldn't voice it out loud, and knew he had to perform each duty fully, but he hoped to get out of here sooner rather than later as he found a perfect area to land that had the less debris around. "Here we go gentlemen."

* * *

><p>Marissa's stomach was flipping out as she wandered around the inside of his cage. She knew she chattered on more than usual because of her nerves. On occasion when she glanced up at his face, he always looked at her with that calm ease as he smiled in the most friendliest of ways. Cyclonus could tell she was nervous, but was actually being a gentleman in not teasing her about it. She finally halted when she stopped in her tracks as he was suddenly human size in front of her. Marissa's breath caught while examining the smooth plains of his face. He was quite handsome.<p>

Running one hand softly down the length of her arm as his fingers rested under her chin, he smiled at her. "We can wait longer, Marissa. I don't mind talking to you all night if you wish it."

She liked his voice. It was so nice to listen to as she stepped on his peds to get on her tippy toes to kiss him on the mouth. "What do you think, Cyclonus?"

Lifting her up in his arms, he flew up to his berth to kiss her back. "If you get cold or anything, let me know." Removing her cardigan, he kissed her exposed shoulders as he slowly glided it off to place it aside. Glancing at her long slender neck, he kissed and nipped playfully there enjoying how she had to grasp him to keep her balance. "Too much?" He asked as he pulled enough away to gaze into her eyes.

"No." Doing her best, she kissed him in return on his chest piece while her hands moved down to explore him. To dip into a seam making his head go back as she placed a tiny bit of pressure there. Marissa loved how he moved his hands back up to her shoulders to gently remove her straps making the dress fall and instantly pool around her feet. While she did have her underwear on, she really felt more naked than before as he lifted her up once again only to lay her gently down on the surprisingly warm berth.

Laying on his side to study her, he couldn't help but enjoy this. "I really want to take my time with you, Marissa." Running a hand down her body softly, he loved the peaks that formed over that bra she still had on. "I've gone through this through my processor over and over again. How much I've wanted to kiss you in so many areas." As an example, he kissed her collar-bone leading to the rise of her chest. "Feel you with my servo. Very slowly." Doing it again, he explored her body making her arch her body to his touch. "Kiss you long until dawn." He pressed his mouth to her sweet lips. Teasing her with his glossa over her mouth before dipping in and meeting her tongue. Already he felt his spike threatening to expose itself, but he wanted to hold off a bit longer. Her mouth tasted delightful so he wondered what the rest tasted like as he roved her body with his optic.

Marissa's body was already completely on fire the way he explored her. She fought so hard not to come completely unglued. Watching how he studied her bra clasp, he went down with his mouth to open it that way without breaking it. Her eyes closed as she felt him teasing her there with just venting over her making her harden up more. She felt her one hand claw to keep its bearings, but hearing him contain a satisfied soft chuckle at her reaction, she looked into his optics as he dipped his glossa down to tease her at the tips. "Cyclonus." She breathed out closing her eyes.

He wanted to hear her say his name again exactly that way. Feeling the pain of his spike against his cod piece, was painful, but he had to maintain himself as he continued exploring her. Enjoying this human of his as he moved to her panties. Her pheromones were in the air for him alone. Smiling, Cyclonus looked up at her face, she was curious on what he will do next. Don't worry , my sweet love, I'll make you never regret being with me ever, he promised her as he kissed her lower abdomen and edging down as he glided those panties down those long limbs of hers to finally discard her of her last piece of clothing. Not a word was said, as he spread those legs to dip his mouth in between to slowly make love to her womanhood. The instant mewling sound from her made him smirk more.

"Cyclonus." She breathed out again as her breathing became more rapid. She already felt so close to release. "Oh, Cyclonus."

Not wanting her to release just yet, he sat up on his knees to explore this beautiful vision below him. "You are so perfect, Marissa. Do you really want me?"

"Yes. I want you Cyclonus." She softly answered wishing she can touch him to guide him back down but she felt so weak. Limp.

Smiling at her, he slowly revealed his spike to her. Out of anyone he has ever been with, Marissa's reaction was the one he looked forward to the most. She was the only female he had truly desired. Wanted. Covering her body without putting any weight down on her, he kissed her lips as he teased her now with himself.

Accepting his mouth, and breathing hard, she couldn't take it anymore. "Cyclonus, please I want to feel you in me now." Those were obviously the magic words from her, when she felt him enter inside. This was so vastly different than a holoform doing this. She wanted Magnus to shrink himself down, but they broke up, and Cyclonus did it without any urging. He did it because he wanted to. Marissa started to moan out even as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Oh shit, he was fantastic as he still explored her. Not to be outdone, she explored him too loving how he threw his head back making himself thrust more into her as she explored his seams more.

"Oh, Marissa." He vented out as he neared being overloaded. "So close."

Letting him know she was about to release, he seemed to wait until she started calling out his name before feeling his own release. Breathing hard and realizing he never pulled out when he did that, she decided not to worry right now as he pulled out to lay beside her, and instantly bring her close to his own body. Honestly, that felt so right.

Cyclonus examined the ceiling of the cave above him feeling more spent than anything in his lifetime. "I want to keep you, Marissa. Honestly keep you for a long time." He confessed.

Kissing the nearest thing to her, she smiled in contentment, "You are my, Rabbit Ears." Marissa enjoyed his chuckle there as she moved to lay on top of him. "You are a constant surprise to me, Cyclonus. I wonder what more you will surprise me with."

Placing a stray hair behind her ear, he gave her a sly grin. "Do you wish to be with me for much longer to know what I can do for you?"

Her answer was simple as she straddled him back inside her. "I want to know, and I hope I can make you happy too."

Cyclonus already fell in love with this human, but to have her here was unbelievable as he watched her move. He'll make sure she'll be happy. He just hopes, Magnus doesn't wise up and move back in on her again.

* * *

><p><strong>And a Happy Thanksgiving to all! I need a glass of water. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

They were on that planet more than a day reaching more odd readings. More odd recordings, but still not a soul to be seen even though the readings and recordings were fresh. There was so many places they can get in to themselves due to their size, and Magnus hated to admit it, but he was feeling frustrated already when they heard the sound of a little girl screaming on one of the recordings. He contacted Prime right away to inform him they need additional help as he sent him the recordings too so he can pass them along.

Word came that the E.D.C will be coming with a small contingency. Of course, Magnus wondered if Marissa would be coming along, but quickly dismissed that thought feeling he had to still concentrate on the mission.

On the way to the planet, Marissa and their communications officer was going over the recordings sent repeatedly. No one enjoyed hearing a child scream more than anything as so many of them cringed.

"We'll know more once were on the surface everyone. Let us all hope for the best." Marissa announced trying to put her best foot forward.

"It'll be a half hour before we reach there, Captain." A Lieutenant announced.

"We'll need to locate the Autobot's ship then. They did say it was a mess down there." Marissa said as she remained focus.

Jazz announced that the E.D.C's ship was heading in for landing a half hour later. Everyone lined outside their ship watching at the ship landed kicking up more dust in the air before it settled and died down. The ramp from the ship slowly descended down soon revealing a very familiar figure who had to wear her helmet due to the air along with 9 other humans following her. Magnus's steadied himself as she approached him.

"Ultra Magnus." She greeted formally. "Would you like to take us aboard your ship so we can all talk?"

"Certainly." Magnus nodded to her as he escorted everyone into their ship. Closing the ramp again, all the humans removed their helmets. "Thank you all for coming."

"No problem. Anymore recordings since those last ones you sent, Prime?" Marissa asked mostly to Jazz.

"No little lady. After that scream, nothing." Jazz replied.

Marissa pursed her lips as she thought about that. "I know you guys checked out those other buildings. We'll go check out the smaller ones. We'll keep our communications open." She informed them.

"Sounds good. I wish you all luck." Magnus told them all.

Marissa knew that they met her crew before so she didn't need to introduce them again. "All right everyone, let's move out!"

Putting all their gear back on, they waited for the ramp to go back down before they departed, and headed with care into the first structure. Magnus couldn't stand seeing how she looked at him. While they always maintained a professional attitude around others, he always saw a light in her eyes when she looked at him. Now it was dead.

Steathly they moved inside the structure moving along with ease, and listening with care as they took everything in. When they spotted something that appeared like blood, they took an immediate scan of it, and the science officer confirmed that it was indeed blood. Marissa wasn't at all pleased by that, but didn't let it be known as she kept moving along until they all halted at the sound of:

"Clack, clack, click, clack, click."

Being cautious, Marissa signaled to to keep moving. Hearing a sound in a room next to her, she peered in before stepping in alone. The sound was repeated again before she felt the bottom fall from underneath her dragging her quickly down. She cursed out as she tried to stop her descent, but she felt something grabbing her legs. Something unseen.

"Something has my legs! It's dragging me down! I can't see it." Marissa called out as she continued clawing at whatever to stay up. Trying to reach up to the others, but she was already too far down. "Ugh!" Feeling a tentacle like thing wrap around her shoulders it pulled her down the rest of the way.

"Marissa!" The Communications officer cried out trying to flash his light down there but couldn't see her. "Where does this lead to? Does anyone know?"

The Autobots heard the whole thing, but it was Magnus who reacted the worse as he rushed out to activate his holoform knowing the range on it can go so far, but he was determined as he rushed in.

* * *

><p>Cyclonus was still on an emotional high from being with Marissa. He didn't want to be called on duty at all. He mostly wanted another chance to see her again in that way. Spark on high, he smiled when he received a communications from her. "Greetings beautiful."<p>

Marissa smiled at him. "Hello, my Rabbit Ears."

Chuckling at that, he asked, "Miss me already?"

Marissa blushed a little at that, and replied, "Well yes, but the reason for my call is that I have been called to aid Magnus and the others on, Cylex after receiving some very disturbing recordings. Human size structures to check out, so me and some of my crew are going to help them."

"Magnus will be all business during that trip. As for Cylex, I thought it was a desolate waste hole."

"Apparently not so here I go. Hopefully it won't be long. My crew acts like my buffer with, Magnus."

"Would you care to be my buffer?" Cyclonus asked winking his optic.

Giggling at him, she replied, "Anytime. See you soon, bye."

Thing that she didn't know is if there is recordings being sent out then there is a possibility that anyone can hear them. Locating all the frequencies and hearing things he didn't wish to hear to things he didn't care to hear at the moment, he found something from Cylex which in truth was the original distress signal that made the Autobots go out there. Of course, Cyclonus didn't know this. He did hear the other recordings including a little girl scream. Cyclonus made a tiny face at that since it was a sparkling. Then he heard the humans going into a structure which was led by, Marissa. Naturally he listened to it all, including when she fell and said something had her legs and was dragging her down. He heard her trying to maintain her calm, but panic was slipping in until someone demanded where the hole led to.

Shutting off his panel, he headed towards Cylex. Magnus be damned if he couldn't take him.

* * *

><p>Marissa landed hard down in a few inches deep of water managing to twist her ankle. Whatever grabbed her let go as she was on her steady fall down. She cursed a lot in her head before trying her radio over and over, but there was nothing. Their suits already had a tracking device in them so she knew they could track her that way at least. Hearing a slight hissing to a growling sound, she raised her weapon up waiting for whatever was coming. Heavy footsteps were heard splashing in the water as it approached. She saw the outline, and it was huge. Hearing the growling get louder and the evident teeth now showing up, it pounced at her making her shot her weapon several times before beast and her fell.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**In this chapter we have our lambo twins, Ratchet and Thundercracker. I would love to do a one shot with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe one day. Humor mostly.**

* * *

><p>Cyclonus was heading out to Cylex so fast that he forgot to access his peripheral and scanners when he was knocked in the side by another force making him flip around. Transforming to reach his barring he faced, Thundercracker who had his typical look of seriousness on his face plating. Also while no weapon was aimed in his direction, Cyclonus wasn't fool enough regarding him.<p>

"I suggest you move out of the way." Cyclonus told him as calm as he could be.

"I wish that I could, but seeing that I know exactly where you are headed, I can't." Thundercracker's deep voice sounded almost soothing in a way.

Raising a fist in the air, he asked, "And why is that?"

"Because, seeing that I was once in your position at one time where I had to be in two different places almost at the same time, I can't." Thundercracker noted that determination in him. "I had to do things to save, Remote behind Megatron's back in the hopes of not getting noticed, but I did one day. Marissa and Remote are two different people. If people see. People in her faction see that a Deception is aiding her. A Second in Command who has obvious feelings for her, she will be marked as a traitor and placed in jail. Do you wish that on her?"

"While I see your point, I can't just sit around and wait." Cyclonus said before pointing in the direction of Cylex. "I know the Autobots can't reach her in those bodies they have. I know you certainly can't with those wings of yours."

Raising his eyebrow ridge up, he remained as calm as ever as he continued to speak. "True, I can't. Even when I shrink myself up, but you..." Points to his wings. "Neither can you. Assuming if you can shrink down. There are Autobots on their way there who will help those humans out. Ones that can shrink themselves. Ones with the proper size to do so. Although I'm sure they have to bend down at some point."

Cyclonus stared at him for some time in deep thought. "I know she is capable of handling herself but I heard that recording."

"We all did, but I feel she'll be fine. If you wish, I will let you know as soon as we have her. I'll let you know her health. It will be a courtesy I'm simply extending to you because I am not ignorant about these things. No one else is to know about this except for us and of course the ones in my own family." Thundercracker assured him.

"Family?" True that he knew of his past history and how he got out of the Decepticons, but family was a word hardly or ever used by them.

TC smiled a little. "The benefits of shrinking down, Cyclonus. While her family has became a part of me, I also have a sparkling with Remote. It isn't entirely impossible, and it is entirely worth it in the end." Now smirking at the look in his face, he added, "Your not a crack pot like, Galvatron so I suggest you sit back. I will let you know about her."

"But why?"

"As I said, I've been in your position once." Transforming to his alt mode, TC said, "Go back to your base, Cyclonus."

Cyclonus waited as he was far off as he almost contemplated flying to Cylex anyhow, but seeing he didn't want her in trouble for his interference, he ended up going back to his place to wait word knowing it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

><p>"WHAT are you doing, Sideswipe?!" Ratchet asked as he rubbed his digits along his optic ridge in frustration.<p>

Sideswipe was still making some random sounds near them leaning away from Sunstreaker when he tried to strike at him. "He's beat-boxing." Moving to hit him again, and still not having any success, he growled at his brother through their link. "How does she stand you?"

"How can she not?" Sideswipe asked cutely just stopping for a moment to ask that before resuming his beat boxing. He was mostly doing it to annoy his brother and Ratchet.

Ratchet groaned as he pulled something out of his subspace. "I'm scanning her brain when I get back."

*THUNK*

"OW!" Sideswipe glanced at the wrench near his head. "This is what I get for trying to entertain the both of you? You have no love. No love for me at all."

"That's right!" Both Ratchet and Sunstreaker cried out at the same time.

Grabbing the wrench, Sideswipe subspaced the wrench for his safety even though he knew Hatchet always had spares. "By the way, there's Cylex."

Sunstreaker made a face at the image before them. "Ugh and I had a complete detail job too! I'm owed after this."

"I'm performing a brain scan on, Tina too." Ratchet informed him too. "Two incredibly smart human's with two morons."

"Hey!" Sunstreaker glared at him. "She has taste."

"She once told me she suffered from temporary insanity with you." Sideswipe teased. "Also told me your spike is about... Yeah big." Holds up his pinky digit as a part of his demonstration.

Ratchet listened to both of them tease and bicker noting that at least they could still land the ship with incredible ease. Stupid lambo's.

"We're twins, Sides. If mines is small, yours is small." Sunstreaker argued.

Laughing, Sideswipe got up to act like he was going to accidentally scrape his brother's paint, but eased away quickly. "I have had no complaints from Kathy."

"Ugh! Will you lugnuts shut up!" Ratchet cried out as they went to go to the ramp.

"I will once he admits how right I am." Sideswipe said.

Making random noises, Ratchet wondered how he will survive this mission today as they walked down to be greeted by Magnus. "Ultra Magnus. Any word yet from her?"

"No, and they have sensors that are attuned to their pulse, but still nothing. It was like she dropped into a dead zone in there." Magnus informed him as they walked to the edge of the entrance. "The EDC is still in there trying to locate her now. One of her officers did find a blueprint inside and there is a Lieutenant May waiting for your arrival at the location I have already given you."

Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shrunk themselves down getting a view of inside. An inside that still made, Sunstreaker cringe at how much dirt will be in his chassis after this is all done with. Sideswipe was the one who spoke. "We'll get her back. You know it will take more then that to knock her down."

"I know. Good luck." Magnus said as he watched them leave through the door wishing that he was able to shrink down when he could before.

Farther in almost reaching their destination, Sunstreaker was still disgusted by the unkempt nature around them. "Why would anyone live here? I think I've seen sewage systems looking nicer and that is saying far too much."

That was far too easy for, Sideswipe to tease him about as he fought the urge to do so. Ratchet even wondered when he ever found the time to look in a sewage system to know this.

* * *

><p>Marissa's eyes opened to be greeted by nothing but darkness and smells as she looked up. Below her she was wet feeling and miserable and smelled nothing but copper. Groaning out, she sat up feeling nothing but pain in her body. She felt something almost unyielding next to her, but it didn't seem alive. She had to keep moving since she wanted to remain alive so she slowly stood up. Stumbling to the wall behind her, she breathed out feeling a sharp pain in her left foot.<p>

Reaching for her communicator, she tried to hail them, but no word. "Great. Just great." She mumbled out as she tried to judge her best course of action before determining it was to the left of herself. Using the wall to act like a brace if she needed it to be, she limped along hoping to find a friendly or at least a signal. She knew in her training that it was always best to keep your head level and not to show any sign of weakness. If you show a sign of weakness you might as well start placing that gun in your own mouth.

* * *

><p>It was already far too long. There was word from the EDC inside that there was still no life to be seen. The same went with Ratchet and the others. Magnus vented out far too many times as he paced in his frustration. He normally never let it show so quickly, but this was far too different as he made an excuse to head to the ship, but not to the one he came in on, but the one that Sideswipe and the others came in with. He figured he would be alone, but still have the ability to monitor in peace. Coming up the ramp, he entered to find Thundercracker propped up on a seat that Ratchet was last in before he left. He had no clue he'd be here.<p>

"Thundercracker?"

Casually, he glanced over to Magnus before roaming his optics back to the monitors. "Magnus."

"I had no clue you were here. I thought it was just Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. What are you doing here?" Magnus inquired as he approached.

"That's easy. Last minute addition with a side job to do, and I re-joined the moment it was over with."

"What business is that?"

TC's mouth curled up in a little smile. "It was private. Necessary, but private. Now I'm here watching the monitors. All very thought provoking."

He never knew exactly what to make of Thundercracker. He was quiet, true. Deadly, true. Was a deep thinker, which probably went along with his quiet nature. He never spoke when he felt he had a need to. He fell in love with Remote while he was still a Decepticon and after a whole series that happened between them. More with her. He ended up leaving them and joining their side.

"As the humans say; Penny for your thoughts." Thundercracker was studying him as Magnus drifted off.

"You can shrink down like them, why aren't you down there?" Magnus thought to ask.

Looking at him knowingly, TC replied, "I'll answer you that question even though it isn't the question you don't really feel like asking me. I'm certain my wings will still be a hindrance down there. That's why. Now ask the real question, Magnus."

"Did you feel a conflict at all while you were still a Decepticon when you fell for Remote?" Magnus knew by the sideways smile he fixed on him showed how knowing this Seeker was compared to the rest.

"Of course. I thought about the possibility of bringing harm to her in many ways. To tell you the truth, I thought of her more then myself knowing for a fact that me falling for someone who is a friend to the Autobots along with being a human. But, I would and will always defend her to the point that I didn't care when I killed another when he was harming her."

"I know a Decepticon has feelings for her as well."

"Cyclonus." TC spoke his name easily.

Taking a glance at the monitors to show nothing different, Magnus sat down near him. "Uh..."

Thundercracker was amused by his perplexed face, but didn't show it openly. "You think I'm blind, Magnus? Especially when I'm bonded with a cousin of hers. Especially when I knew how you felt when he showed attention to her. I love how most mistake me as something that I'm not."

"Yes of course you would know. There are times I forget about that fact. I'm sure if he heard about my... Error. He'd take a chance in fighting for her affections." Gazing at the monitor again for a longer period of time, he asked, "Was it difficult to become smaller?"

"Not at all." Came the easy answer. "Just do it for the right reason."

"It is nice to finally have a chance to speak to you." Thundercracker didn't seem impressed by that bit of brown nosing. Possibly because he had enough of it from others who tried to get him to do something at times. "What are your thoughts on, Cyclonus?"

TC took more time watching the screen then looking at him as he placed a digit on his chin to rest. "Compared to you. I like him more. You both are alike in some ways, but he isn't such a stiff like you are." Lets out a soft chuckle. "That coming from me. Anyhow, he is responsible, and I don't think he will bring harm to her." Glances back at him once he thought about Antarctica. "Well at least not intentionally."

"He would never leave the Decepticon cause like you did though." Magnus pointed out.

"That I can't honestly say for certain, Magnus." Hearing a communication coming through on a private channel, TC stood up. "Remote calling. Need to take this in private."

Nodding his head, Magnus thought about the brief conversation while still viewing the monitor.


End file.
